Gundam Descendent
by Yami Amy Lau
Summary: CROSSOVER and AU. The Arcangel crews came across a life pod, guess what inside? Why do it have to do with Kira? Read and Relax hope you enjoy the story. Pls Review for me ok? ON HOLD
1. Part 1: Enter the mysterious child

**AN: I said this once and I'm going to repeat myself. . . . . . I don't own any of the character in this story on even the cute little baby. (I wish I could own him. . . . . ) This is a Crossover, what kind? I'm leaving you to guess it cause I will only tell you the next chapter ok? ( Read and relaxed.**  
  
Title: Gundam Descendent  
  
Chapter 1: Enter the mysterious child.  
  
Things were going slow as the Archangle sails through space; Kira was doing a sweep outside its surroundings making sure there's no enemy ship near by. As when he was about to pull the strike towards the Archangle and to call it a day, he came across a life pod.  
  
Curious yet cautiously, he pulled the strike to it. 'What's a life pod doing here? There's not a sight of a base from here . . .' Carefully grabbed hold of the floating pod before retreating to the Archangel.  
  
Kira exited the Strike after punching the code so that only him could excess. "What is this?" The captain raised an eyebrow before signing. "I said this once and I'm going to say it again, you sure have a habit of picking up things that are suppose to be left behind." Natarle Badgiruel said as she shook her head. "Well what are you waiting for? Open it!"  
  
"Yes Sir!" Kira went to get the pod open. As the doors open everybody looked in, to see a small body floating upside down. "Kn?"  
  
'A Baby?' The same thought ran through everyone's head. The small baby has short brown hair and big amethyst eyes wearing a green pair of shorts and a light blue T-shirt.  
  
"AH!! Someone get that child right side up!" Since Kazui was nearer to the floating childe, grabbed the baby turning him right side up and gently placing him on the floor.  
  
"Who would put a child in a life pod?" Tolle asked Miriallia who just shook her head. The baby who was seated on the ground looking at his surroundings, then his eyes falls on someone.  
  
"Papa!" Everybody stare at the child then to Lieutenant Fraga. "I didn't know you have such a cute child." The captain said giving Fraga a grin. "Hey! He's not . . ." Before Fraga could continue.  
  
"WWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
The baby started crying............ "Lieutenant, your responsible for him."  
  
"All right I'll pick him up...." As Fraga carried the child whose cries became louder. "Will someone shut him up!" Kira yelled from his cockpit, Fraga just signed putting the still crying baby down. "See, this means I'm not the father. . . Someone among us is the father."  
  
So one by one of every male crew on the ship tried their luck on the still crying his lungs out as it's down to Kira. "Kira, your now our last and only hope!" Sai Argyel a blonde with a pair of orange glasses begged Kira, cause he was the last one.  
  
"Okay." Doing what he's told he picked up the crying baby, who started to sob quietly as he placed his small head on Kira's shoulder before drifted off to dream land.  
  
"Oh. . . . So you the father." The captain smiled.  
  
"Hey! It's not!" But his yell was rewarded by a small frown on the sleeping baby's face; Kira quickly rocked the child back to dreamland.  
  
'He's more like a mother then a father.' The same thoughts ran through the crews' head. "I know what your thinking. It's not like that." Mumble a defeated Kira (  
  
The crew just smiled while the baby's soft snore could be heard. "If you need me I'll be in my room." Leaving the smiling crews.  
  
Later Kira gentle place the sleeping baby onto his bed as he sat across the room. "I don't know who or where you came from, but I'm not your father." In response the baby turned around with is back facing Kira. "Papa."  
  
A smile appears on his face as he stood up and places a mechanical bird onto the cool table. "Tori?" The mechanical bird turned its head. "Tori, I want you to watch over this child for me, hope he's not a rug rat."  
  
"Tori." The mechanical bird chirp as it flew towards the sleeping baby, Kira watches the child try to crush the mechanical bird, which lucky jumped out of the way.  
  
"See you later little one."

**

* * *

**

****

**LATER (HERE COMES TROUBLE)**  
  
The baby's eyes suddenly shot open, started to look around. Could be looking for Kira, when his eyes couldn't find his 'father'. His eyes started to water and when he's about to bust into tears. "Tori?" On the table across the baby there was the mechanical bird as it flew towards the baby.  
  
"Birdy!" The baby tried to catch the mechanical bird, which now is running for its life, the baby who's chasing the mechanical bird into the main control where the captain sat.  
  
"Its a bit peaceful here, no Zaft to worry for now." Captain Murrue mumble leaning against her seat. "Don't get comfy captain, who knows what evil Zaft ship could be hiding behind or inside those rocks . . ." Lieutenat Fraga sarcastic said.  
  
"Please, don't try to scare me. I've seen enough Zaft ship and attack to last me a life time."  
  
"At least its not you who fought them one to one combat." One point for Fraga, but unknown to them a small figure had just crawled past them. "Tori." The mechanical bird landed on a big green button, thinking that it lost the devil child. But it thought to soon when a shadow cast over it, it turned to see the baby giving the mechanical bird an evil look. "TORI!!!!" As quickly as a lighting it flew away from the baby's hand before it could become a flat piece of scrap metal, the baby had slammed the green button instead of the mechanical bird.  
  
'Uh Oh.' That was the baby's last thought as the Archangel's passengers where thrown backwards, Fraga was thrown towards the walls of the control room.  
  
"Ow! What happen?" Fraga asked, Natarle Badgiruel who did a quick scan on her screen as her eyes were on the edge of popping out. "We happen to travel 9000,0 miles within a second, I didn't know that the Archangel had this kind of transport."  
  
"I don't, I wonder who did it?" As Tori flew by answering Murru's question. "Kira?" Everyone turned to find the 'innocent' baby floating. "Kna?" Laugh the cute baby. After completing doing adjustments to the strike gundam Kira decide to check on the baby but when he open his door or see . . . . . . . . . . . A mess but, its not the mess that he concerned about . . . . . .  
  
"Where's the baby?!" Before he could take a dash to the hallways..................  
  
"Kira Yamato. GET HIM OUT OF THE CONTROL ROOM RIGHT NOW! Natarle he's going to press another button!" The speaker blasted out was Natarle Badgiruel. 'How did the baby got to the control room?'  
  
Quickly making his way towards the main room to find almost everyone chasing a floating baby, when Kira enter the main room the baby decided that he's done enough damage. "PAPA!" But the child was too excited when he saw his 'father' accidentally press another button. "Oh no!" Then the Archangel turned 360 degree making everyone crushing each other towards glass.  
  
"Ha! Ha!" The child laughed at its entertainment cause everybody were tangle up. "Watch where you're touching!!!"  
  
"Sorry." All the males replied together. "Hey! Who's touching my butt!" Kira yelled, but soon dismiss it when he saw the baby floating towards him, gentle grab the child who now drains from all the excitement.  
  
When everybody got himself or herself untangle the captain decided to make her decision. "We'll help you look after the baby, but where ever you go the baby follow." Kira was about to protest when.....................  
  
"EMENIES' SHIP SIGHTED!!!" Every went to their battle stations, as Kira who just follows the captain's order (lame or no lame) just grab the now curious baby and out of the control room.................  
  
The Archangel's crews watch the strike launce and start attacking every enemy's insight turning them into spare parts.  
  
"Have anyone seen the baby?" The captain asked............ "Er............. He's with Kira........" One of her coworkers replied.  
  
"What! Whose idea to let the baby follow Kira in to the strike?" As captain Murrue's face turned red............  
  
"You did captain......" Her face turned pink in embarrassment and guilt of her mistake......... "Oh dear."

* * *

**OUTSIDE**  
  
As the strike gundam was soon surrounded by the enemies' gundam. "Oh Shit!" (HEY! NO SWEARING IN FRONT OF A CHILD!)  
  
"Let sick him!" One of the gundams' pilots yelled over the speaker, the Aegis, Bust and Blitz gundam circled around the strike.  
  
As the Duel gundam shot the strike from behind. "AHG!!!" Electric sparks shot out giving Kira a shock of his life.  
  
The strike gundam then when limp and unmoved. "Kira Yamato do you read me?" AS the radio replied was silence. "KIRA!" Everyone was worried and wonder if Kira's okay especially with a baby on board.

* * *

**Back to the battle field**  
  
Kira was unconscious with a bit of bruise, the baby popped his head from Kira's seat floated onto the now knock out Kira's lap as his big amethyst eyes scanned at the flashing buttons. (Pretty buttons.................)  
  
But when his eyes saw the Duel gundam drew out its green sword as it flew towards the now facedown strike. "You're going down!" the baby's innocent eyes was replaced to serious ones, the baby's hands flew across the control button and gave Kira's limp hands a push.  
  
As if the strike came back to life it did a somersault before it shot a bulls-eye at the duel gundam. "HGU!"  
  
The system in the duel gundam blow right into Yzak's face burning it again . . .  
  
"Not my face again!"

* * *

The baby smiles as he watches the gundams retreating and claps for his victory. "Hae . . . !"  
  
Later the Archangel pulls towards the strike retrieving it, opening the cockpit only to meet swirling eyes Kira and a very cheerful baby bounding on Kira's lap. "Someone quickly take him to sick-bay!"

* * *

**In sick-day**  
  
The crew laid the unconscious Kira onto the bed, some tried to remove the baby from Kira who had a death-grid onto Kira's space suit. "Noe!"  
  
"Okay I give up! It's like removing a star from the sky!" Tolle blew up also giving up on the baby wouldn't leave his 'father' for a minute, Miriallia just smiled from where she stand.  
  
"How about a song, like a lullaby?" She asked.  
  
"Okay, problem number one solved but problem number two rises to the surface, who going to sing?" Sai asked turning to Miriallia as if to say 'help.'  
  
"Don't you dare look at me . . . . . Sore throat." Miriallia was ten times ahead of the guys. "Can't sing Sai, got a big F for music that goes for singing." Kazui explained. "Oh no, no singing is not my type . . . . . . " Tolle answered. "Neither can I, I sing out of tune." The whole group signed in defeat.  
  
"Someone got to sing the kid to sleep." As they question had just arrived when Lieutenant Fraga entered the sickbay. "So how's the kid?"  
  
"We were unable to remove the baby from Kira, but we did decided that a lullaby may do the trick and he'll go to sleep." Fraga listen and nodded his head. "But none of us can sing so could you?" Fraga closed his eyes and signed. "If you asked so nicely but I warned you, it's not gong to be peasant." After clearing his throat. 'You are better then me on his topic.'  
  
"Lullaby and Goodnight. . . . . ."  
  
Everybody has to cover his or her ears, ever Mirrallia's glass broke by Fraga's broken CD voice. "I need to go to the restroom." The baby sat on Kira's chest picking up a yellow folder and started to hit his own head, as if to say 'Make him stop!' or 'My ears are killing me!'  
  
But with his baby hands the folder dropped to the floor after one or two hits, so he buries his face into Kira's chest and covers his little ears. Unknown to all Kira's face began to frown.  
  
Kira was dreaming that there's no war only peace, he dreams that he's lying on the soft grass with the wind blowing at his face making his hair a bit messy. He was in heaven but that soon came crashing down when he heard animals singing out of tune, giving him a headache.  
  
SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Fraga stopped singing anymore-horrible tunes also the baby was thrown from Kira's chest to his lap. "You're Alive!" Everybody on the ship unplugged their ears and cheered. (mostly in the room.)  
  
"The last time I check, I was and still am." Kira said, but was gone when he saw the baby on his lap. "Papa!" Raising his hands as if was asking to be carried.  
  
Smiling at his little angel before asking. "Hey, I don't know there's animals' on board that could sing." Everybody pause before laughing making Fraga blushed. "It's not funny."

* * *

After Kira was given the OK, he decides to hit the hay and retreat to his room placing the baby onto his soft bed. "Time to sleep kid. . . ." The baby just shook his head with a huge smile pasted on his face. "Sing."  
  
At first Kira was confused at the baby but soon figure out. "You want me to sing a song?" The baby nodded as Kira listening to Kira's song, which was beautiful and soft making his very sleepy, has carried him. soon he slumbers into dreamland.  
  
Kira notice the baby was deep asleep. "Sweet dreams my little one." Placing the sleeping child on the bed before climbing in, to get some shut eye.

* * *

****

**The next day.** (Okay, They are in space. Do they have a time line?)  
  
Tori a mechanical bird flew towards the sleeping Kira, landing lightly on his head. "Huh?" Kira was a light sleeper but it got side effects of being very blur. "Tori?"  
  
"Morning Tori." Slowing getting out of bed and into the shower, as soon as the door was shut the baby was wide-awake and was on the edge of crying. "Tori. . . "The baby change course and decided to catch the flying metal buy call as Tori. "Tori" A sweat drop appeared on its head.  
  
When Kira got out of the shower, to see the baby trying effortlessly to catch Tori. "Okay little guy, time to eat." As on queue his stomach gave out a low growl, making the baby giggle. "Ha, Ha. Very funny." Later after Kira had gotten his breakfast but before he could start, he saw the baby's mouth, which started to water. . . 'I forgotten that baby's also need to eat.' Putting down his spoon grabbing the baby and march into the kitchen.  
  
But there's one problem Kira don't know how to make baby food. . . . . . .

An hour later  
  
Kira decided its time to call backup and made a call to the control room. "Captain Ramius, I got a little problem here. . . "The screen of Murrue appeared. "What seems to be the problem?" "I don't know how to make baby food and we ran out of milk powder." Just then Natarle appeared beside the Captain. "But we got a whole time of mike power!" Kira showed them the milk that he made, which has a color of a piece of paper.  
  
"Oh, we see the problem be down in a minute." The pop-up screens was no longer there, but before Kira could do anything. The Captain, Natarle Badgiruel and Miriallia Haww appeared to the door and kick Kira and the baby out of the kitchen. "From now on your off limit to the kitchen." Natarle order before closing the door shut. "Kah?" Kira just sighed as the baby gave him 'you're a bad cooker' look. "You know I can't keep calling you baby all the time, you need a name." At this the baby clapped his small hand. "Name, Name."

* * *

"How about Tom?" The baby sticks out his tongue. 'NO.'  
  
"Zeka?" The baby shook his head. "Van?" The baby gave Kira a glare. "Herro?" The child's glare became a death glare. 'He's picky.'  
  
Kira wanted to give up on naming the baby, when he saw a name written on the baby's clothes. D.U.O  
  
"Duo?" This times the child smile and clapped his small hands. "So your name is right under my nose the whole time. Ok your now official Duo Yamato." Throwing the baby named as Duo up and down in the air, making Duo giggles and asked for more.  
  
But when the door open, out came Miriallia carrying a bowl of baby food. "We needed a name for the baby, we can't keep addressing him as baby right?"  
  
"His name is Duo. Duo Yamato."  
  
"That's a nice name, but where on earth you came across that name?" Captain Ramius asked. "His name was written on his clothes." Showing the name to his crews. "Okay that's done, Kira did you check your gundam?" Kira shook his head at this everyone smiled as they pushed Kira out of the canteen. "Let us take care of the baby alright? You go check on the strike."  
  
"But I haven't eaten yet!" But his cries were unheard to the locked door.  
  
When his crews member (Plus Fraga, Kazui and Tolle who were have their breakfast.) Smiled innocently to little Duo but instead of giving them a curious face, he gave them an evil look.

* * *

'Time for me to play with my toys.' After doing adjustments to the strike, his stomach decided to make itself known as he heads towards the canteen. But when he opens the door he was in a surprise of his life.  
  
Everywhere in every directions baby food were thrown on to the walls of the kitchen also the people in it (Except Duo). "What happen here?" Fraga got the most baby food coving also every part of his body, the girls and his classmates got little of it but still dirty up. Before they could explain, Duo's stomach growled loudly making his tear. "You haven't fed him?" Kira almost yelled. "Look, its not like we haven't tried. He kept throwing his food at everyone." Miriallia replied.  
  
"Kira gave out a loud sigh before grabbing the bowl out of Miriallia's hands. "I'll try it." Kira sat in front of Duo taking a huge scoop of the baby food. "Now open wide." As Kira move the spoon closer to Duo's mouth.  
  
'Oh boy, Kira is going to be a mess.' Everyone was expecting a big splash but the spoon Kira was holding when into Duo's mouth, after Duo finished eating his breakfast Kira smiled as he places the empty bowl onto the table. "That wasn't so bad, you are such a sweet angel."  
  
Everyone except Kira fell to the floor in a huge sigh, making Duo giggle at the fallen group. "This is going to be a long day. . ." One of the fallen crews member said.  
  
'This group is very interesting, I'll think I will just stick around.'

* * *

**TBC**

**Pant Pant done it! I finally complete it Part one is competed!!!!!  
  
GONK  
  
Ouch. . . . Note to self: Never dance when you leave the books around you with Gundam Seed character profile and a printer around you.  
  
Okay, I'm done with this story but wait for the next one, so if a Fllay's fan is reading this don't read the next one! But if you read it's your fault don't throw things on me.  
  
See you next time!**


	2. Part 2: Duo has ESP?

AN: I said this once and I'm going to repeat myself . . . . . . I don't own any of the character in this story on even the cute little baby. (I wish I could own him. . . . . ) This is a Crossover; with Gundam Wing BUT I own that Descendent gundam so hands off!  Read and relaxed.

Title: Gundam Descendent

Chapter 2: Duo got ESP?

In a dark room. . . . . There sat five professors in a circle. (Okay I'm creeping myself up.) "So d you think that kid could do it? What I meant is why didn't you chose my boy to go instate?" "Of course J, that boy could be a god. He will complete his mission not like yours I think he will blow the whole world." Smirking at the goggle eyes professor. "Besides a year over there is a week over here." The professor with a mushroom hairstyle replied. "Well to make sure, I'll go and check on the drug that we made." As the professor with a peculiar prosthetic nose, disappears into the lab. "Professor H please follow professor S to the lab, he got a habit of sticking his nose in the wrong place." With a nod from 'H' as he follow 'S'

"I still got a feeling that something bad is going to happen . . . . . . . About now." Professor O said, as there's a scream erupted the whole building.

"This is bad! Bad I say!" Professor S came running in with Professor H close behind. "What's bad?"

"The drug we used on the poor boy! It's lack of the Chinese herbs and this would cause a rabid growth until the body is at the age of five or so and the rest of the growth will be normal! We have to get the poor boy back!" Professor S pointed out the problem.

"Opps…………….."

"We need to get him back, we will not know what will happen!"

"You know getting him back is going to be a problem, firstly we're too old to jump universe and secondly if we get the boy too early, he will die." Professor H explained. "We get the boys to do it, all we need to do is get that boy back to his original age. Then back to his home universe." Professor J had this entire plan out as if he knew this was going to happen.

"What are we waiting for? Let make the counter-potion."

"By the way J? Had you plan this before had?" Professor G asked J who had a grin on his face.

** Line break **

"YAWN!!!" Tolle came walking into the hanger to see Kira readjusting his strike gundam. "Morning Kira!"

"Morning Tolle, what are you doing here?" Kira asked as he climbed out of the cockpit as he watches Tolle who was looking around. "What are you looking for?"

"Where's that offspring of yours? He's suppose to be up and running right?"

"Oh man! I forgot that he's still sleeping in my room." Quickly dash out of the hanger as he made his way to his room after make a pit stop to the kitchen; he needs to get milk for baby Duo.

When he finally reach his destiny (Which was his room), the door slide open to find Duo still sleeping on the bed. "Duo? Duo?" Gently shaking the one year old who didn't even twitch. "Duo, come on little one, it's already morning." Worry started to fill in the happiness slot. 'Something is not right.' Picking up the sleeping Duo and as fast as his legs could carry him towards the control room, passing by some soldiers. "What's the rush?"

** Line break **

"Captain!" Kira appeared before Murrue holding the sleeping Duo. "Duo, Duo, Duo."

"Duo, Duo, Duo. What?" Natarle asked. "Kid calm down and speak clearly." Fraga said to calmly. "I'm not deaf the last time I check."

"Something's wrong with Duo." Murrue quickly jumped out from her seat and towards Kira. "What the matter?"

"Duo is not waking up, no matter how I shake or call him. He seems to sleep right through." Kira explained. "We need to get him a doctor soon."

"Which is the nearest land or colony we can find?" Murrue asked one of her crews. "The nearest will be a month or so Captain."

"We wouldn't make it, is there a doctor on board?" Murrue asked. "The last time I checked, there was one on board." Her crewmember replied, beaming with hope. "Call him to sick bay."

** Line break **

"There's nothing wrong with the child." The doctor replied. "Are you sure?" Kira asked.

"Yes, if you're asking if he's in danger. He's not, but I can't be sure if he's out the woods yet. Putting his equipments into his suitcase. "The only way to know if he's safe is when he wakes up." The doctor then left Kira alone with his sleeping son.

'Duo.'

Seven days has passes since everyone's favourite kid, Duo had mystery fallen into a coma, everyone on the ship had at least visited Duo once either at work or at break.

WHEN . . . . . .

"ALL UNITS TO YOUR STAITIONS! ALL UNITS!"

"Strike Gundam launching!" As the Gundam was launch into the battlefield, only to meet four familiar gundams, know as Aegis, Buster, Duel and Blitz. "You all go to hell!"

As colours of beams were shooting every direction, Kira was trying his very best dodging beams from Aegis and Duel while dodging swords form Blitz. That leaves Buster gundam with Lieutenant Fraga to deal with.

"If this keeps up, I'll be in hot soup." Watching his battery pack drops to another 20 . "DARN IT!" Dodging anther in coming beam.

In the archangel.

Everyone was worried for Kira and Fraga, while everyone was worried Kazui decided to visit Duo when he was about to open the door….

BONK!

Kazui has jut heard a loud thud in Kira's room, quickly open the door to find a strange boy sitting on the floor. 'Where's Duo?'

"Hi!" Kazui just ran off to the control room, leaving Duo in confusion.

"Where's the fire?"

"CAPTAIN! Captain! Captain!"

"Kazui? What have I told you bout running on the ship? Not to mention yelling when my hearing are intact." Murrue warned.

"But what got you so worried?"

Catching his breath. "The . . . . . .Baby Duo . . . . He's . . . . . He's . . . . Missing . . ."

"Missing!" Murrue's eyes grew to the size of a football. "But there's . . . . . another kid . . . .In his place . . ."

"Call back Lieutenant Fraga and the strike, we are taking the highway out of here!" As the crew quickly do Murrue's order, contacting their two pilots. "Kira? Kira!"

"I'm a little busy at the moment." Kira was about to shoot the Agies gundam . . . . .

"Your son is missing."

"WHAT!" But that what goes a long way, he accidentally pulls the trigger that misses the Aegis by a mile and nearly fry Fraga's butt.

"Watch were your aiming that thing!" Fraga yelled but soon got the message to retreat to the Archangel.

"Captain, Lieutenant Fraga and the strike are safely on board but the Zaft is coning this way."

"Ok. Someone press the speed button!" Soon the order was made, Sai hit the green button that was found by Kira's Son and took off.

"Why didn't you follow them?" Raww le Klueze asked. "Sir, they are to fast to follow, with that kind of speed our battery packs will be drag to zero." The pilot of the Buster gundam, Dearka Elthman answered. "we got it on tape sir." "Good, returned to base." The screen of Raww le Klueze popped out, as the gundam retreat back to their ship but there was one thing that was on Athrun's mind.

'What makes you fled like that Kira?'

** Line break **

Kira busted into his room, where everyone was surrounding a kid of the age two. "What happen?"

"Kazui went to check on Duo, when we were in battle, he said that Duo's missing but in his place there this kid." Sai explained showing his the boy that took Duo's place. "Pap!" Kira examine the boy in front of him, the boy has brown shoulder length hair and a pair of big amethyst eyes wearing the same dress wear Duo was wearing when he fist arrived on the ship. (Only tighter)

Thought the child look nothing like the one-year-old Duo, but the kid's eyes told Kira things are not what it seems. "Hi, my little angel. My have you grown." Kira carried the two years old making his crews and classmates looking like fishes out of water.

"You know this kid?" Sai asked getting his mouth back in place. "This kid is Duo, Sai he just grew a year old." Explained Kira. "A father knows his children, in whatever form he's in. Right?"

"Uncle Sai, funny!" Duo replied pointing at Sai whose mouth drops to the floor. "He's growing up too fast . . . ."

"Tori." The mechanical bird flew towards Kira landing on the opposite from Duo. "Birdy!" Duo tried to reach from the mechanical bird but it just move out of Duo reach.

"Also Duo needs to a some new dress wear, the ones he wore here is getting a bit too tight." Kazui pointed out as all the girls on board smiled, they have a plan running through their head. "Er. Why don't we let Duo try on the clothes that we sew, how about it little guy?" Natarle asked.

"Me big! Not little!" Duo replied hate to be called little. (Except Kira.)

Ok big boy, want to try some clothes that we made?" Duo answered by nodding. 'I hope it's not to cute.'

** Line break **

'Okay, it's too cute.'

"How is it?" Natarle asked while every have a look on their face. "He look like a . . . . ." Duo was dress in a pair of brown shorts and a white T-shirt with a big puppy in the middle. "Er. . . . .Natarle, I don't think he likes it." Duo was struggling to take off the kiddie clothes of hell.

"Me, no no like it!" Duo said trying to tear the clothes off him. "Okay, okay you don't like it, we'll try on another one." As Kira pull the disgusting clothes, giving it back to Natarle but then was given a pink T-shirt.

"Me, no no wear!" Duo's eyes were wide quickly hid behind Kira as if the pink T-shirt will eat him. "Ok, you been picky again." Duo just smiles sheepish. "Me me no no pink. VAK." Duo sticks out his tongue at the T-shirt. "Okay no pink, then tell us what you want to wear?"

Duo looks at Kira and pointed to Kira then to the closet/drawer. "There! There!" Kazui then open the drawer and pulled out one the earth forces uniform. "These are too big for you Duo." Duo the shook his little head at Kazui, he walked up to Tolle.

"Up, up!" Raising both his hands up, Tolle obey it by picking little Duo up. (Who couldn't resist a child's comment?) He then pointed to the direction as the two of them headed towards the closest/cupboard. "There, there!" Duo pointed to the closet. "Open! Open!" When Tolle grabbed hold of the handle . . . . .

"Don't open the . . . . . ."

And the closet door wide open.

"Closet."

"Wow! Hey guys take a look at this!" Tolle pulled out what looks like a mini size of an earth force outfit. Duo grabbed the outfit and hugged it as if his lifeline is on it. "Me, me like it."

Miriallia then elbow Kira. "I didn't know you could sew." Kira's face when pink as he wishes a hole would just swallow him.

"Me, like it. Papa!" Hugging the mini earth forces uniform, Kira just give out a long sigh.

'At least my work was put to good use.' Kira slowly tried to loosen the grip but Duo just held even harder. "Do you want to put on the uniform or run around in your birthday suit?"

"Put on, put on!" Duo let go of the uniform and raised his hands up, letting Kira to put on the uniform. "Wow, he looks real smart." Duo looks like a mini soldier whose grinning from ear to ear. "Duo what do you do when you this person?" Sai pointed at Murrue's hat, while duo did the unexpected. "Madam Yes!" Duo was in attention position, Murrue was laughing at his behaviour. 'Must be hanging to long in the control room.'

"What about me?" Fraga asked, as has an evil look on his face. "Old man!" Fraga did a face fault. "I've been insulted . . . ."

Everybody laughed at Duo's behaviour to poor Fraga but soon they have to return to their post. (Okay! I pity Fraga, but that does not mean I would not toy with him. Grinning evilly )

** Line break **

After Kira have done adjusting and fixing his gundam, he and Duo were now floating in front of a glass window of the ship. "My little eyes spy . . . . Something . . . . . Black."

"Space."

Replied a cheerful Duo. "Okay smart guy your turn."

"Oke! My ices spices some think white."

"Stars." Dup pouted. "You got it again!" This made Kira giggle at his son's expression. "Your turn."

"Okay, my little eyes spy something big, white, blue, red and gold with a 'pick me up sign.' Duo looks out of the window and narrow his amethyst eyes before burring out the word . . . . . "Gundam."

"GUNDAM?!"

Pressing his face nearer to this glass to have a closer look. "Well, lets go and pick it up?" Kira asked Duo who nodded, while staring at the mystery gundam.

Carrying Duo to the hanger when he decided to use Fraga's Mobius Zero. "Guys! Tell Fraga that I'm using his Zero." Before anyone could protest, Kira had launch out with Duo.

** Line break **

"Captain! Someone had launch out Lieutenant Fraga's Mobius Zero!" Murrue stood up. "What? Someone contact the Mobius!"

"My baby has been stolen!!!"

A screen popped out to see Kira riding it. "KIRA YAMATO!"

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant, but your Mobius is nearer then mine." Kira explained. "What are you doing then?"

"Duo and I spotted a gundam with a big 'Pick me up' sign."

"Picky it up!" Duo copied. "Okay, but be careful, it could be a Zaft trick."

"Roger that. Over out." Pressing the button to shut it off. "Duo, we don't know if that's really a Zaft trick so lets be on guard." Duo's cuteness fades and was replaced by a serious one as they approaches the unknown gundam.

As they got closer to it, they could see the designs of the mystery gundam. It has an almost same design as the gundam wing Zero and the gundam Epyon, but its wings are pure metal gold. "Wow, it's so beautiful up close."

Duo only nodded as the unknown gundam's sign just slipped out of its big metal hands, letting the Archangel retrieve it.

** Line break **

When Kira brought in the golden gundam, everyone's eyes widen at the sight of it. (Even the captain.) "Okay, this is another space junk you brought in."

"But Captain Murrue, this time is not a space port but an unused gundam." Fraga replied. "Unused?"

"Yes Kira, we tried to get access to the gundam's cockpit screen but it gave us and an empty seat." Natarle answered. "Big!" Dou pointed out. "Yeah, sonny big robot."

"Er. . . . . Captain. . . . There's a problem here. . . " One of the crew member who stood in front of the closed cockpit. "What problem?"

"It seems that we were unable to open the cockpit. . . . ."

"Man, why do I feel that this happen before?" Sai asked Tolle who still busy staring at the gundam. 'Forget I asked.'

"We have to do that again?" Wince Natarle. (She can wince,) "Yes Natarle, but this time every crew member is going to crack the code. . . " Captain Murrue said with a heavy sigh, along with everyone doing a face fault.

Later all the crewmembers plus Kira and his classmates did try to crack the code, but none could even Kira had his own problems, unknown to all, Duo who was staring at the golden gundam as he spotted a green glow from the gundam's eyes. 'Meet you at nigh, then we talk.' The gundam's eyes glowed again as in agreement.

"Okay guys let's call it a day, we can't do anything till we'll are able to open the cockpit." The captain ordered as the crewmembers decided to hit the hay after they cover the mystery gundam in a thick grey blanket.

** Line break **

That night. (I still don't know if they have a clock out there!)

A small figure sneaked into the hanger and towards the wrapped up gundam. "Hey." As the gundam responded with its glowing eyes, under the thick blanket slowly the cockpit open with a soft hiss. "I came like I promise right?"

The figure sat onto the cockpit seat, then pulled the keyboard from its hidden area and started typing rapidly on the keyboard making soft taps echo around the hanger. "Hey, I got you a name. How about Dark Descendent, Descendent for short?"

Another flash of green from the gundam answered the figure. "I knew you love it." Continuing his programming with the now Descendent Gundam. "We'll be t he best partner they had." As a smile crawled on the figure's face.

** Line break **

Outside a soldier just walked by the hanger's door heard the tapping noise and sighed. "Kira, Kira, your so busy adjusting the Strike gundam that you leave poor Duo all alone in your room . . . "

Kira, who's in his room sleeping when the room temperature dropped as he started to shiver, pulled the blanket tighter around him.

** Line break **

(A month later)

"Okay, you know your place right Fllay Allster." Natarle have just had a red headed girl called as Fllay an assignment. "Yes madam." Just when Fllay was about to leave the room the door opened and a huge box floated in. 'What?'

"That funny what is a box doing in the hallway?" Fllay asked herself and was about to grab it, when a child comes popping from the box.

"AH!"

Fllay was shocked when she saw a boy at the age of three with long brown hair tied up in a braid wearing a mini earth force uniform with a pair of big amethyst eyes. "I'm never going to mover boxes that floats!"

"My, my, for a little guy like you. How did you get yourself in a box?" Natarle watches Duo, as he begins to struggle with a bunch of wires, which got caught in his hair. "I thought spring clean in space is fun, but it's not great to have almost everything floating plus yourself. Madam."

"Duo please quit with the madam stuff, that is only for Murrue. By the way this is Fllay Allster, she be with us as a volunteer. Fllay this is Duo, he's the one of the youngest earth forces on board for now." Duo's eyes turned cold when Fllay looked at him giving her the chill.

'What with this kid?' Fllay thought. 'I don't like her. . . She got evil written everywhere . . . . ' Duo's eyes turned icy when he remember that Fllay was the one who made his father cry a few week ago,

'That funny, Duo was never this rude was it?'

"Duo, how about you go to the kitchen to have your meal. I'll do the rest of the cleaning." Duo' coldness fades was replaced by a warmed smile. "Hai!" Rushing off towards the canteen with Fllay following.

** Line break **

Later in the canteen, Fllay has been trying to get Duo's attention that either gave her a cold glare or ignore her. Fllay watches Duo talking like a runaway train to the other crews on board. They were all laughing at the kid's jokes making Fllay angry. 'Who did this kid think he is?' As she watches one of the crew busts into laughter then the rest follows. 'What's so funny? I'll never heard this kind of joke.' Just the Duo jumped from his seat and stood at the canteen door; like he was expecting someone and that someone is . . . . . .

"PAPA!" Duo pounce on Kira who just entered the canteen, Fllay was a bit shocked seeing Duo clamping onto Kira. 'Couldn't be, if Kira want to have Duo he has be around thirteen years old or so. Maybe the kid looks up to everyone here as his parents.' Fllay thought.

"Hey Kiddo, you did a great job on one of the store rooms." Duo blushed and puffed his face. "It's not my fault, I didn't see that bottle . . . . . " Kira laughed and carried his son.

"Kira."

Duo felt Kira froze at the owner of that voice; he turned around to meet a red head girl. "Fllay, something you want?" Duo glare at Fllay but then quickly hugged his father and shiver. "Make, scary lady go away . . . " Whispering to his father who then excused himself. "Excuse me."

Carrying the shriving Duo out of the canteen away from Fllay, who was fuming but lieutenant La Fraga spotted her action. "Hmmmmm. . . . "

** Line break **

"Duo? Is Fllay that scary?" Kira asked his shriving 'son'. "Fllay scary, evil . . ." Was all Duo could say as Kira pat his son's back to calm him down.

"It's alright, she not here kiddo, it's alright." Soothing the now crying Duo. 'Scary, she had evil written all over here . . .' Grabbing harder on Kira's uniform tighter as tears trickle down his small heart shape face, wetting Kira's uniform. 'Why me?'

Fllay on the other hand who stare at the door, hearing the child's sobbing cry she smiled evilly. 'If that child is Kira's he very easy to persuade.'

As Kira stood at the doorway, holding Duo tightly to him who still crying, but unknown to him, Dou had clamped his small hand into his little chest. (Duo's chest.)

'Now I know what an ESP felt like . . . . . . . .'

TBC

** Line break **

Finally completed the second part of this story. HOORAY!!!!

I've finish, I've finish it, yes! Yes! (Okay I'm getting mental here………………)

This story is done, you can see I'm not of an Fllay fan if you asked me but without her the story will be a bit odd. So don't kill me or hurt or curse me. The next one story will be they meet the tiger of the desert.

Hope you continue my story.


	3. Part 3: Coordinator or not

AN: I said this once and I'm going to repeat myself . . . . . . I don't own any of the character in this story on even the cute little baby. (I wish I could own him. . . . . ) This is a Crossover; with Gundam Wing BUT I own that Descendent gundam so hands off!  Read and relaxed.

Also I'm so sorry for those who are waiting for the next chapter to come out. ( If there are people waiting…… ) I have a lot of project from my new school… I'm a freshmen k?

Read and relax. . . . .

Title: Gundam Descendent

Chapter three: Coordinator or not.

'This is ridicules.' Duo said with a sigh.

Duo was bored…No scratch that he is bored in the 9th hell…. why? He was bedridden for the rest of the day, because Fllay decided to push him into an icebox or more like a freezer. (Drats.)

Okay sleeping is no problem for Duo, but been watched 24 hours is a bit too much. Fraga who had volunteered first to watch Duo, who had a book over his face and soft snoring, could be heard under it. 'Yes! This is my chance.' Duo thought as he quietly and softly moved out but…………….

"Where you think you're going kid?" (EEP!!) Fraga asked from where he sat, which caused Duo to retreat to safety of the comfort of his bed. 'I thought he was sleeping!' Just when Duo was planning for another escape the door open and walked in Captain Murrue. "Lieutenant, it's my turn……… Lieutenant?" Fraga kept still with the book on his face, Captain Murrue was confused at first as she approaches the still Lieutenant.

Slowly taking the book off his face only to meet a sleeping Fraga. "Lieutenant Fraga!" The blonde Lieutenant nearly jumped from his seat but his face met up with Murrue's, the two do not know how long they stay that way just looking at each other in close up.

"Are you going to kiss in make up?" Fraga and Murrue quickly jumped apart from each other, but soon was forgotten when they heard laughter from the kid who supposed to be sleeping. "Funny!" Murrue put both her hands on her hips giving Duo an angry mother look. "You young man, your supposed to be sleeping not waking up and……" Murrue face then when red.

"Okay, okay…….." Duo grab the white blanket and pulled it over his face and pretended to sleep.

"Lieutenant Fraga, I'll take over from here." Murrue told him as a blush appeared on her cheeks. "Er……… Sure……" As Fraga took his leave when the door was shut, Duo jolts out form bed.

"Duo?"

"Play with me! Play with me!" Duo grab hold of the captain's hand and bounces up and down. "But Duo, you can't. Your father told us that you condition was………….." Murrue was cut short when Duo gave her his in famous Puppy eyes attack.

'No, no. Murrue Ramius. Don't look at him in the eye or you will fall for sure………….' Murrue shut her eyes at first but when she took a peek, Duo's puppy eyes attack had took affected on her… "Okay! You win!" Duo jumped for joy as the captain and him started to play pokey cards. (Pokey cards? Where did that came from?)

** Line break **

After countless of games (In which Duo kept winning) "I'm going to win this time…" Captain Murrue said with a grin on her face, while the pokey cards hid Duo's smile. 'Not if I can help it." Duo was about to end the game, when he suddenly he leap into bed and covered his head leaving a very confused Murrue. "Huh?"

"How is Duo?" It was Kira as he walked in. "Huh? Oh Duo yes, he had a good time." Murrue replied. 'And was about to win too…………'

"He had a good time?" Kira repeated, Duo started to sweat under blanket knowing that he's in trouble… 'Oh dear.'

"Duo, I got something for you." At this Duo forget his worries and jumped out of bed and into Kira's arms. "What is it dad! What is it! What is it!"

Although Duo was begging to know what his 'father' got for him, Kira just place his palm onto Duo forehead and face getting a confused Duo. 'His temperature is back to normal at least. (Sigh.) I better keep Duo away from Flay before anymore accidents happen.'

"Papa?"

Kira held out a lollypop to Duo………… "YAH! Thanks Papa!" Duo hugged Kira as he turned his attention to his candy. "I don't think we need volunteers for a while captain………….Captain?" Murrue was looking at the pokey cards with a very long face……………………….

"What wrong?" Murrue signed before looking at Duo in the eye. "One of these day, I'm going to beat you Duo Yamato." Before walking out of the room, Kira then saw the two sets of cards on the table, one has all kings (Murrue's hand) while the other has a full of Ace. (Duo's hand)

Kira smiled. "One day you got to teach me how to play son." His answer was replied by a soft snore, he turned to look at his son sleeping on his shoulder with the lollypop still in his mouth.

Making Kira smile even more.

** Line break **

Again we see Kira on the countless time in the hanger doing adjustment on the strike gundam, while Duo helped him by passing Kira the instruments that was needed but when Duo spotted a familiar mechanical bird flying towards him.

He can't help but notice that Tori was acting funny lately, the mechanical bird was flying in circles, swooping up and down, then did a 360 degree spin downwards with loop to loop as it landed in Duo's hands. "To…...… ri………" A pair of skull symbol appeared in the mechanical bird's eyes as small sparks shot out.

"Papa! Something wrong with Tori!" Rushing towards his father who was just exiting the cockpit, showing him the fainted bird.

** Line break **

Kira slowly took the mechanical bird apart which leads to the main system Duo sat across him watches his father repair the mechanical bird. "Papa, What this for?" Holding up of the spare parts. "That is a part which connects to the mainframe, helping it to control the birds every movement."

Duo nodded putting down the part and picking up another, asking the twenty-dollar questions game about the mechanical's part. Finally Duo decided that he knew enough, he happen to see some scrap metal at the corner of the room when an idea popped into his head.

Duo quickly took some of spare parts and scrap metal, placing it in front of him holding up a big screwdriver. "Start working!"

** Line break **

Kira competed repairing his mechanical bird, which spring back to life. "Tori?"

"Hope you're feeling better now?" Kira asked his pet mechanical bird, as he earned a confuse look form Tori. "Tori?"

"Papa! Papa!" Duo shot out form his hiding place, holding a half done mechanical parts. "It this right?"

Kira inspect the pars, inside he was shocked that his son did an almost replica to Tori's main systems. 'How he do that? Is he also born coordinator?' Then looked at Duo who had a very worried look plaster on his face. 'Nar……….. It couldn't be.'

"This great son, you also did a copy of Tori's insides." The bird flew up in to the air as it landed on duo's piece of workmen ship. "Tori?"

"Tori, you alright!" The mechanical bird nodded Duo had as an evil looked appeared on his face. "I'm happy you're alright………cause I'm going to chase after you to the end of the universe for scaring me like that!!!"

Duo pound on the bird, as it quickly took off letting Duo meet Mr Air. "Why you!!! Come back here!" Kira watches his son jumped into the air trying to catch the mechanical bird. (No gravity in space) "Oh, boy…….."

** Line break **

I'm skipping another month all right!

"WAHOO!" Duo jumped on the sand of the earth, digging for whatever buried treasure hidden underneath. Duo is now four years old kid with an unlimited of energy, but his happiness was soon replaced as he started to miss his father. (Kira) who was sent to stock up supplies…….with an unknown girl name Cagalli.

"This place is boring without papa……." Duo sat onto the sand in the Sahara desert, but then an idea popped into his head. 'This is going to be more interesting.'

Two men who were with the blonde girl name as Cagalli,(I call them men 1 and 2) walked out in the sand to get some fresh air but were curious when they heard some sort of motor engine.

"What was that?" Their question was answered when a motor skateboard when passed them. "What is that?" One of them asked….

"AHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"What?" the reason appeared in front of them………(sweat drop) their lovely jeep was torn apart……. "my jeep! my Lovely jeep!" Tears were poured form his eyes. "Why that kid is a coordinator, wait till I get me hands on him!!"

** Line break **

"I sorry about yesterday, but I was really shocked to see you piloting that thing. "A blonde hair girl explained.

"Yes, even I can hardly believe what has happen…." There was a pause.

"But more importantly I've wonder if Natarle and the rest will be alright." Kira said as they walking into the heat of Vanadiea. "Even thought I dislike those weapons merchants……..I have to admit, the weapons they're supplying us were good……..Sahib and his men will be there……..It will be all right." The girl tried to comfort Kira who look at her before sighing. 'I wish Duo was here…..'

As if his wishes was heard……………………… "PAPA!"

Everyone turned to see a four years old boy with a braid riding a what look like a skateboard with a motor came racing towards them, but soon it's control was lost. "Papa! AH!"

"DUO!" The four years old was sent flying into the air as his skateboard collides between two bins, Kira quickly rushed to aid his air-bond son.

"Nice catch papa." Kira put his over excited son down as he rushed to his crashed board. "AH!!!! My invention! It got dirty!" Duo complained as he tried to dig out his invented skateboard. "You never told me you had a son and yet you're in collage." The blonde hair girl look pretty crossed, Kira blushed as he thought he was a disgrace to the world. "Papa?"

That snapped him out of daze as he look at his son holding his skateboard. "What is it son?"

"Nothing…" Kira was about to ask when.

"Alright we almost done shopping kid, how about you and your father join me for lunch?" Duo smile was so wide when the word food was mention.

"Food! Food!"

Soon The three setters down in a restaurant

"Alright! Let's eat!" Cagalli was about to dig in……….. "Er……….What is this?"

"Huh? It's a Kebab, you mean you've never seen one before?" Kira just shook his head. "Well, it possible since you has always been on a space battle ship." Cagalli sighed, but unknown to her a guy with a very nice hat had just eavesdropped on their conversation.

"Unlike you, he seems to be enjoying the taste." Cagalli pointed at Duo who was inhaling his lunch. "Don't choke yourself!!!"

Suddenly the guy with the hat kicked his table making Cagalli squeezed her bottle of whatever on her.

"AAARRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

A Gunshot could be heard as the table that when flying became a pile of ashes, people holding guns stood up from the table they were sitting. "Dame that coordinator!"

Then fire guns were shooting everywhere, Kira, Duo and Cagalli had already hide behind a turned over table.

"Die and return back to space as a ghost!" One of the man yelled thought the gunshots. "May the world be pure again!"

"Those Blue cosmos…. Dakosta! Eliminate them!" Then people in Zaft uniforms appeared and started shooting down the people call themselves as blue cosmos, but they missed one who took out a knife. "Die, Coordinator!" Came behind the guy who used to have a nice hat.

"!!" Kira then decided to help him. "WATCH OUT!" As he kicked a small bottle that could put a football player to shame, when the knife is nowhere in the man's hand, Kira gave the guy a hit right in the head to end the fight.

"Are you all right commander?" The Zaft soldier asked. "Yes, I'm alright." The man replied.

"Dammit…………Tiger of the desert…………….."

"The tiger of the desert?! Zaft's Andrew Bartfeldt?!" Cagalli screeched. 'How loud can she go? If she goes even higher I swear my ear drums will bust." Duo thought as he unplugged his ears, the guy took off his sunglasses giving a handsome smile. "At you service."

Duo smacks his hands into his face. 'What have we got ourselves into now?'

** Line break **

"Come on in. Make yourselves comfortable." Andrew told them as they entered his mansion. "And what does the tiger of the desert plans to do with us?!" Cagalli questioned.

"if it weren't for me, you two…err three wouldn't be in such trouble. At least allow me to express my apology………" Andrew answered as the lady walked towards Cagalli. "Besides, you don't plan to go home looking like that, are you?"

Cagalli then looked at herself. "Big sister Cagalli, dirty! Dirty!" After that Duo quickly ran to Kira for cover, Cagalli was about to chase after Duo when the lady led Cagalli to the bathroom. "This way now……."

When both the lady and Cagalli had vanished thought the door, Andrew had a cup in his had. "Now that she's in the Aisha's safe ?"

Then Andrew went on explaining about the coffee type, the name and the meaning, Duo grab Kira's coffer cup and was about to drink it when Kira took the cup form his small hands. "No Duo you're to young to drink.."

"But! But!" Duo was on the edge of crying when Andrew held a hand full of sweets. (Coffee favour.)

Forgetting his tears and he greedily took the sweets. "Hm……" Kira sighed as he took a sip of the coffee. "The bitter taste might be a little strong…….." Kira's eyes widen.

"It's delicious!" That's what came out form his mouth but in his head. 'YCK!!' He secretly took one sweet from Duo whose eating happily, but the coffee sweet tasted the same as the liquid.

"Oh, you like it! Many of my subordinates can't seem to appreciate its taste." Then out of nowhere, he pulled out a bag. "If you like, you can take some coffee beans with you. It's an original blend of mine."

"Erm…… no, thanks I……" But Kira was cut short when Andrew face got serious. "Let's cut to the chase then, I have some questions for you."

"You're a coordinator right? And you're also pilot for the earth forces new mobile suit?" Kira and Duo has a shocked expression……. "How did you………."

"Hmm……… So I'm right…….." He prised himself. "Well you shouldn't be surprised, it's logical……"

Duo watches his father who was listening to the run away train Andrew, as his father stood up looking ready to fight. "Calm down………. I don't plan to start a fight with you here."

Just then the door open and out came Cagalli wearing a beautiful dress. (that almost touches the floor.)

"Oh……..this…….This is………."

"Cagalli?" Kira's tongue was tied in a huge knot and just stare at Cagalli.

"Pretty! Big sister Cagalli! Pretty!" That was Duo….. "You look like a distant princess." Duo saw Cagalli's face paled. "Something like that………" Andrew told her as she regains her lost skin colours.

"don't tease me!"

"by the way, what do you think can be done to end the war?" Asked Andrew giving them a grin.

"You mean……." But Kira's thought was trailed behind. "What are you trying to say?" Her question was answered when Andrew pulls out a gun and pointed it at Duo, who tenses slightly as his right hand when into his pocket.

"What do you think you're doing to my son!" Kira stood in front of Duo protectively. "the purpose of war is to destroy all enemies isn't it?" Pointed his gun at Kira. "If you follow the belief of a soldier, you have to defeat ALL your enemies." Duo glared at Andrew for a while, when his senses told him its safe…………..

But at the corner of his eyes he saw a small sliver gun poking out from Duo's pocket. 'How did a kid had a gun in his pocket? Why isn't he scared?'

Andrew stare at Duo as his mind ran wild wondering, but then he saw Duo taking his hand out form his pocket giving Andrew an evil grin. "But recently, I've been thinking………. Isn't there another way?" Letting go of the trigger and dropping the shooting point. "Go back, you three of you had saved my life today."

"Huh?!" Both Cagalli and Kira were shocked. "Come on, I will send you off………… However, it'll be different when we next meet on the battlefield." Looking at Duo and Kira. 'Especially you, offspring.'

(Andrew you better says your prayers.)

When the door was shut. "Andy, are you sure about this?"

"That lad had a honest gaze, while that son of his is a told different story………" Andrew explained to Aisha. "But it's dangerous? It be nice if I could let him live, but I'll have to take his life eventually." Andrew just smiled. "What cold times we live in……….. to allow his enemies to leave, instead of making his captives………… the tiger has truly changed."

Kira stopped to look back at Andrew's house. "That person is the enemy?" Duo had a hard look on his face, holding his father's arm tightly.

'Yes, papa he's the enemy…………….'

** Line break **

"Papa? What's a coordinator?" Duo and Kira were now driving back to the archangel. "Er………….. A coordinator is like a human being just a bit different……."

"How different?"

"A coordinator is much clever and much faster then normal human." Duo then saw a pain look from his father. "Sorry… But if you are a coordinator, I don't see any different." Duo paused…… Kira look at his son who had his head down. "coordinators or not, they are still the same…………"

Duo then pounces on Kira smiling. "Papa is papa and no one can ever change that………." Kira hugged back his son. "Yeah, no one can change me…."

On the other car, Cagalli looked back to see Kira and Duo hugging each other. "is that kid really Kira's son?" the guy who sat next to her spoke up. "They both resembles each other you know, both had amethyst eyes, chocolate hair and slim figures." Cagalli then KO hit the guy on the head.

"OW! What's that for?!"

"For being a pervert." Cagalli then crossed her arms. "But we think that kid is a coordinator………" This sentence caught Cagalli's attention.

"How so?"

"One of our men told us that a kid with a long braid, took one of our jeeps apart. Missing spare parts and some of our oil….." Cagalli giggled. "You know that same kid came flying towards us in his motor skateboard."

'Duo is cute but I swear that I'll get the mother of that child, she's going to sorry to have Kira as her boyfriend.' Cagalli told herself.

(that so sweet of her.)

** Line break **

"AHCHOO!!!!!"

"Bless you J, are you sure you're not coming down a cold?" The professor with the mushroom head asked. "No, it's not a cold, more like someone s talking about me……………"

"Professor G laughed at the now rubbing nose Professor J. "I bet you 3 million that is that boy of mine."

"I wonder how much you have in your bank……." J asked. "Don't know, it's my boy got me…………… I still have over a billion in it."

TBC

** Line break **

Finally completed the third part of this story. YES!!!!

Okay but it a long way more, I don't know how many chapters I have go.

This story is done, I'm sorry to those of Fally's fans out there, but I'm not really a fan of hers. The next story will be the meeting of Athrun Zala and the death of Nicol.

Hope you continue to read my story.


	4. Part 4: Awakening of the Shinigami

AN: I said this once and I'm going to repeat myself . . . . . . I don't own any of the character in this story on even the cute little baby. (I wish I could own him. . . . . ) This is a Crossover; with Gundam Wing BUT I own that Descendent gundam so hands off!Read and relaxed.

**-line break-**

Title: Gundam Descendent

Chapter Four: They don't call me Shinigami for nothing.

Days later after Kira defected Andrew Bartfeldt the tiger of the desert, sailing across the Indo Ocean with Cagalli and her bodyguard Kisaka as someone told then that they will help them guide to 'ORB'.

For Zaft, Athrun and a green hair teenager Nicol had just arrived at the Gidraltar base on earth.

"Whew! It sure is hot here!" Complained Nicol as he continued. "The earth's atmosphere is really different form ours, right? Athrun?"

"Huh? Ah, yes…." He was obviously not paying any attention before sighing as the tow started walking towards the meeting room.

**-line break-**

"WOW!!!" Everybody's eyes were as wide as the open sea. "Lieutenant Badgiruel, inform all crew members to stand down, we all need a break." Murrue Ramius inform Natarle. "But we're still on Zaft Territory…"

"We've been in battle for a very long period. Everyone's exhausted, we are not born as robots." Murrue told her, but she turned to her right to see a small boy with a long braid who stood beside her. "Right Dou?"

"Hai!" Natarle closed her eyes before saying. "Understood." This excited everybody as almost everyone left to get some fresh air.

**-line break-**

"It's huge!!"

"I haven't seen anything like this since leaving earth."

"Man, this is so refreshing!" Tolloe said. "Yes, it does feel good." Miriallia agreed. Everybody were relaxing except Kira who when to an area where nobody were there, sat down hugging his legs close to his chest thinking about the battle with Andrew Bartfeld.

"I thought that it would be less crowded here, but I can't see much of the sea from this place……….. Oh you're here too…" Kira turned around to see Cagalli looking at Duo who was smiling. "Yah!!! FREASH AIR AT LAST!!!" Duo ran towards the railing and start climbing it. "Duo! Don't climb, if you fall over, I'm not going to save you."

Duo prout at Kira. "Papa, you are so mean." "And you my boy, is such a naughty kid." Duo was then kept busy by the flying mechanical bird as Kira poured his feelings about fighting. "You're strange, you know that? You're not he only person fighting this war."

"Um. Yes………" Kira agreed. "So stop blaming yourself for everything, we're all in this together even me." Cagalli answered. "What about me?!" Duo asked. "You too kid."

"Thank you." But then hell crashed in as Fllay was about to walked in. 'Why do she have to come on the wrong time?' Duo quickly grabs hold of Kira and Cagalli and dragged them out of the area telling them. "I just saw dolphins papa, Cagalli big sister!! Come on! I don't want them to run away!"

But then their peace was broken when....... "ALL HAND PREPARE FOR COMBAT!"

Everybody were in shocked at first, but for poor Fraga…………… "Drat! I haven't even started on my lunch!" Everybody rushed to their stations conformed that three submerged mobile suits coming their way. "Major Fraga, take the sky grasper! Lieutenant Yamato, hold your strike on stand by." Murrue ordered as Fraga's screen appeared. "Captain, traced the enemy M.S, it may lead to the mother ship."

"But……….. It's that too soon? The strike doesn't have the necessary equipment for underwater battle!" Then another screen popped up. "Let me go instead! It'll be faster I we split up the search!" It was Cagalli who popped in, but what they didn't notice was that Duo decided to be a little stole away.

"This time, I'm not going to be left out from all the action." Duo mumbles as he hid in on area that they wouldn't see him.

Murrue tried to make Cagalli from going but it seem that she had a straightforward mind. "Very well, Cagalli, proceed to catapult after Fraga clears the launch Bay!" Murrue ordered. "CAPTAIN! This is direct violation of the Military Protocol!"

"I'll take all responsibility! We don't have time to argue about this!" Murrue agued back.

**-line break-**

As Cagalli flew on one of the fighter planes, she sported four what looks like carriers planes. "There are………… enemies reinforcement!" Turning the joystick around and aim at the flying carrier planes. "I'm not letting you near the archangel!" Started firing at them.

The four carriers also short back. "Enemy approaching! A-A batteries fire!!" Then one of the planes got shot as it started to go down. "Yes! One down!" Soon that victory was cut off when her plane got sot. "Oh no!" The wing exploded letting the plane fly with one wing. "AH!!" Cagalli looked behind her to see Duo. "Duo, what are you………….." But her eyes saw Duo's side was badly burnt. "Shit! Mayday! Mayday! AAAHHHHH!!!!" As the fighter plane landed roughly in the water. (How many times do I tell don't swear in front of the children)

"Okay this is way bad…" She turned around to face Duo. "Especially you young man." Duo just lowers his head in shame………

**-line break-**

After Cagalli had bandage Duo's side. "Hmf!!!" "I know it hurts little guy, but bear with it also rest a little, I'll go looked around." Duo was leaning against a tree as Cagalli looked around. "This place looks deserted………" When something caught her eyes. "That's………"

Then a Zaft pilot walked into the open; quickly Cagalli took out her gun as the pilot turned around also had his gun in hand but was shot out of reach.

(We all know its Athrun.)

Athrun quickly hide behind a rock. "Don't move! Are you a zaft pilot? Identify yourself!" Cagalli her eyes never left the rock. "Come out with your hands up!" When she thought the pilot was about to attack her but to find out it was only a cup.

"What!" Athrun pounce on her as he raised the knife high up made her scream…………….. "A girl?" There was silence between them.

**-line break-**

Later Athrun was throwing away Cagalli's gun and reloading bullets, which she had. "Damn! That jerk!" The hand and legs tied up Cagalli. "It this anyway to treat a lady?!"

"With a rope?!" She struggler, at least sit up. "I got an injured person to take care!" But she soon was rolling off the cliff and into the salty waters…………. "EEEEKKKK!!!!!"

SPLASH!

"Help! I………………I can't swim!!!" Athrun saw what looks like a funny sight. "What are you doing?" Cagalli's face was red with rage. "Isn't it obvious! I fell, okay! You dame jerk! Help me up already! I have a injured person or kid next to that tree!"

**-line break-**

"Any response form Cagalli?" Murrue asked.

"None, we can't detect her on the radar either."

"Captain, I'll go and search for her…………" Kira appeared on the screen. "Hold it! The decision is not for you to make lieutenant!" Natarle stood up. "We can't act rashly when we are on enemies territory. We're listing Cagalli as M.I.A."

"M.I.A?" Tolle asked. "Missing in action. That is presumed dead."

"Wait a minute! Natarle! We haven't even tried searching yet and you wanted us to list her dead?!" Kira heard over the screen. "Lieutenant Yamato, you have my permission to conduct a search for Cagalli."

"Captain!"

"But you had an hour, after that return to the base. No questions!" Kira nodded his head. "I understand." As a fight started with Murrue and Natarle till they were able to come into an agreement. "This is going onto the record."

**-line break-**

'Wait for me, Cagalli……………..' Just then the door open ands in came Cagalli's bodyguard. "Mr. Kisaka?" He then bows down. "I'm counting on you." Kira at first was shocked but then understood. "I'll bring her back."

"Also to inform you from your crew members, your………….err……….Son is also missing."

"WHAT!!!"

**-line break-**

Are you sure its alright, leaving me untied?" Asked a very wet Cagalli.

"Your belongings aren't marked with the Earth Alliance logo, maybe his." Athrun whose holding the injured Duo. "What do you meant by that?!" Giving Athrun a look. "But restraining Civilians against their will, is violation of military law. Besides you no longer have any weapons on you. What harm can you possibly do?"

"Why you!" "Big sister Cagalli have a red face!" Duo pointed out. "Shut up kid!"

"Now take off your clothes………………" Both Cagalli and Duo when red. "WHAT! Y-you………..You're not planning to………..?!" A sweat dropped appeared on Athrun's head. "H-Hey! I didn't mean that way!!"

"What I meant is it better for you to dry your clothes by the fire. We may be near the equator, but the night here do get chilled." Athrun explained as he carried Duo into the cave.

**-line break-**

After Athrun took a look at Duo's burn side and re bandage it, he turned to Cagalli who had a blanket over her naked body. "He's going to be okay, it seem to be a fast healer, is he a coordinator?" Athrun asked. "Could be, I mean his father is one………………."

"His father?" Cagalli was about to carry on. "Don't say. I don't want to know." Cagalli then shut her mouth.

"The Radio reception's are poor, I doubt we'll get any help till dawn…………" Athrun explained then looked down at the sleeping Duo. "That because of your Zaft army's 'N' Jammers' idiot! If they weren't around we'd be out of here sooner!!"

"We wouldn't even be here it there earth alliance hadn't attacked us first!" Duo's eyes shot open and watches the fight between Cagalli and Athrun ague about the war, while he just listen to very details.

"Forget it……… It's not like talking politic with you here will change anything………." Then Athrun gave a big yawn as he lay down onto the hard cold floor. "Hey! You're sleeping at a time like this?" Athrun's eyes were half closed as he laid flat down. "How? How do you know I won't steal your weapon?" Cagalli asked. "If you do that I will just have to kill you and the half breed brat." Before taking a deep breath as he started to drafted off to sleep…………… "Now, would you let me sleep………… I was sent tin to combat right after arriving."

Duo sat up looking at Cagalli who stood over the sleeping Athrun; he could see wheels turning in her head. She stood there looking at Athrun, then she shut her eyes and she quickly grab Athrun's gun waking the owner of the gun up.

Cagalli threw the blanket over Athrun………. "YOU!!" He saw Cagalli holding the gun. "I won't going to shoot you! But I can't leave that Mobile suit alone!" Tears were dripping down her face, but around Athrun's eyes, which were, widen…. "Kid, don't move!!" Cagalli thought Athrun was going to kill Duo as she pulls the trigger, catching Athrun in the shoulder.

"UGH!!"

Knowing what she did, she turned to see a dead snake near Duo's head. Both Duo and Cagalli rushed towards the wounded Athrun. "Are you okay?" Duo tried to stop the bleeding, by pressing his head on the wound. "It's nothing, the bullet only grazed me…" As he tried to reach for this bag but before he could grab it someone else took it.

"I'll do it!" It's Cagalli hugging the bag; Duo just watch the two bricking like married couples. 'Get a room you town………… love birds.'

"Duo help me over here!"

**-line break-**

Later when the sun rose the next day, Duo was awakening by a beeping noise. 'Sound's like the alarm clock I had at home………………'

Athrun shot up like a bullet as h rushed towards the gundam. "Ath…………Ath………run……………"

"NICOL!" Athrun nearly yell to his excitements. "Athrun!………I'm………glad……………alive……………" Duo climbed onto the cockpit and watched Athrun speaking with happiness over the radio. "Hey, Kid this place is not for children." Athrun ruffed his hair. "I'm not a kid."

"Really then I'm a monkey form outer space." It was Cagalli who made the last comment. "I've made contact with my side, there's an aircraft approaching for the other side of the island and it's not a Zaft ship."

Duo smiled. "That must be old man." Athrun gave Duo a look. "Don't asked, he keep calling that guy old man. I pity his had to put up this kid." Cagalli shook her head. "I'll guess we should look for them then."

"Yes……" Athrun watches Cagalli holding Duo walking towards the other side of the island. "CAGALLI!"

"What?"

"My name is Cagalli, this kid is duo." Turned around to see both Cagalli and Duo smiling. "What's your?"

"Athrun!"

"Stay alive!" She quickly replied before running towards her destination. "Stay alive big brother Athrun!" Duo replied after Cagalli, as the dark blue hair boy watches the two vanished over the rocks…

'I will kid, only if you do to.'

**-line break-**

"Duo!!"

"Papa!!"

Duo quickly climbed out of the plane and towards the waiting arms of Kira. "Where have you been…………don't go sneaking of in Zaft territory, you could have been killed………" Kira hugged Duo tightly. "Papa, I'm alright papa…ner………"

Duo tense as his burned side began to stings a little. "Duo?"

"He sneak into the plane's cockpit, when the wings of the plane exploded Duo got a bad burn on the right side but he's healing very quickly." Cagalli explained.

"He's your son alright."

Kira wasn't paying any attention to Cagalli; he's more interested on Duo, making the blonde girl sign in defect.

"At least there's a smile on Kira's face . . . . ."

**-line break-**

(I skip the archangel been attack by the orb army)

"DRY DOCK COMMENCES FLOODING!!"

As water was poured into the empty dock holding an archangel, Kira stood on the deck with the recovering Duo running about trying to catch the flying machine bird unknown to his there were people standing behind a glass looking, having their last look at the archangel.

"Kira!" Kira spotted Cagalli wearing a military outfit rushing towards him. "Cagalli?" "Big sister Cagalli!"

"Your Parents…………They are over there!" Kira look up to the looking window to see his mother mouthing something while his father gave him a nod.

"Don't' you want to meet them?" Cagalli asked panting away. "They also wondering about Duo, so I told them he's your son…"

"WHAT!" Coving his face with his hands. "Now I'm more shame to meet them." Duo stopped what he's doing and looks at his father. "Papa?"

"The reason I don't want to meet them is because…………….." As he thought back the events, which happen over the months… piloting the strike gundam, fight made Kira's eyes darken. "I understand……………" Kira turned to leave the deck.

"I'm glad I've met you Cagalli, thanks for everything." But before he could rally get off the deck, Cagalli quickly hugged him giving his parents and Cagalli's a little shock.

"You better not die, without you whose going to raise Duo? I don't think I can handle a rugrat like him." Cagalli whispered.

"Sure… I be alright……………" Duo then pouted, who happens to overhear the whisper. 'Who are you calling a rugrat?'

**-line break-**

The doors opened as the archangel started their engines and slowing moved out, Cagalli watches as the battleship sails away from sight.

'Stay alive Kira.'

**-line break-**

"Enemy units at 4 O'clock, range 3000 meters! It's the same four units!"

"Igelstern and valiants in position! Prepare to Heel Barts!" As the strike gundam (Long range) stood on top of the archangel (In front of the control room)

"Tolle Koenig! Launching Sky grasper!"

As Tolle flew out from the mist with Fraga and into combat, Duo watches the two sky graspers' dances their way out from the colour beams.

"Go! Big brother Tolle! Go old man!" Duo cheered, Fraga had a sweat drop appeared on his head. 'I hate it when he calls me that…………'

Kira stood where he was as he got aim although he can't see anything but white. "Fire!" As the trigger was pulled all the four enemy gundams quickly move out of firing range.

"What was that?" Dearka asked. "Move out of the way!" As another colourful battle with pretty beams been shot everywhere, then Buster and Duel gundam just plunched down in to the sea for a while, which left only the Aegis and Blitz in the air.

"YZAK!"

The strike gundam was descending down; Athrun saw the archangel coming out from its hide out and was attack by it. Then missions were shot out, aiming at Aegis gundam and Blitz gundam. "Call the sky grasper that hold one of strike's long sword!" Natarle shouted her order.

**-line break-**

"Strike on stand by mode!"

"Are you ready kid?" Lieutenant Fraga asked. "Bring it on!" When the sky grasper flew overhead dropping the equipments, the strike gundam flew up as the aire parts was put in places where it should go……………………… (Okay I'm skipping to the main part.)

Later When Kira was able to gain control one of the gool, Kira was engaged in a shooting gallery with Athrun, and Green beams were shot everywhere, until one of their battery packs ran out…

"Damn!"

Athrun saw Kira who lifted his sword, ready to kill him when………… "Athrun!" The Blitz gundam decided to make it appearance, it the gundam's hand what looks like a metal rod. "AAAHHH!!!!" Kira then swing his sword in self-defences but to his horror that his sword was sliced into the cockpit of the Blitz gundam.

"AHHG!!" It was a freeze zone as Athrun heard his comrade over the radio. "Run……………Athrun…………" As Nicol's helmet's protecting glass cracked and the Blitz gundam…………

BBBOOOOOMMM!!!!!!!!!!

"Ni…………Ni…………Nicol………NICOL!"

**-line break-**

Everybody saw the explosion and I meant everybody. "Someone get Duo out of here! He's too young to see this!"

Duo then felt as he's been pulled away from the glass. "Hey!" He was thrown out from the control room. "What's the big deal?!" He pounce his small hands onto the door, before sighing.

'They never going to let me in the control room for a while.' Duo looked at his hands as a small orb-looking shape from his hand. "An innocent, a pure heart and peaceful person just die………" Staring at the orb. "He deserve a second chance………"

Nicol's Pov

'Mother . . . . . . . . I'm sorry . . . . . . I fail to stay alive . . . .' I open my eyes to see darkness, floating in mid-air. I dare not move in case I'll fall into the never-ending black hole . . . . . 'is this the after life? . . . . . . If this the afterlife, it's pretty boring . . . .'

But before I could close my eyes to sleep . . . .

"This is not the afterlife."

**-line break-**

End of Pov

Whose there?" Nicol quickly sat up, looking around in the darkness. He then saw a boy at the age of four looking at his with his amethyst eyes filled with sadness. "A kid? What are you doing here? And what do you mean?"

Then wings appeared from the boy's shoulder, on the right was a white angel wings while the other is also angel wing only thing is black. "A fallen angel?" In addition to the wings a sword appeared along with a scythe.

"I am here to tell you that I am giving you a second chance." The fallen angel told him. "Why me? I'm a killer!" The fallen angel shook his head. "I save those who deserve to live like yourself."

"Are you really an angel?" Nicol asked. "No, I'm not . . . . . But second chances are all I could give to a peaceful and innocent person like you . . . " Nicol remained quite as he try to avoid the fallen angel's eyes. "Also promise me that you will never return to your family again, it will only break their hearts even more."

Tears flow down his face as he had a chose to make, either is stuck in the dark black hole or starting a new life . . . . . "I'll agree, I swear I will not return to see my family . . . . ."

Duo seems to notice Nicol's sad heart. "Smile, smile. Oh before I sent you off, I want you to help me on something."

"Huh?"

Nicol's sad face was replace by a confused one. "I have some people looking for me, one of them is just like you innocent…………find him and tell him that braid boy sent you . . . . ."

There was a flash of light as he then felt raindrops hitting his limped body. "Am……….am I……. dead?" Before him a pair of brown shoes appeared, he looked up to see a 19 years old man with blonde hair and a pair of beautiful blue eyes. "No, your not."

The blonde man helped him to sit, he could see the man was speaking to him but he was able to catch the last few words.

"What's your name?"

"Nicol. . . . . " Before he drifted off for a long recovering sleep….

"Hey! You okay? Nicol-san?"

(But this is another story for another time.........)

TBC

**-line break-**

Part four completed, but this story had a catch.

Don't worry Nicol is not out of the picture yet………………maybe for this story, but his new adventures is starting his new life. If there is Nicol fans out there, don't worry I got a surpised in store.

Next chapter: NO!!!!!!! Kira is labed as M.I.A!!! Duo is walking down memories lands and when missing, Kira where are you!!!

Hope you continue to read…

**-line break-**


	5. Part 5: Broken hearts

AN: I said this once and I'm going to repeat myself . . . . . . I don't own any of the character in this story on even the cute little baby. (I wish I could own him. . . . . ) This is a Crossover; with Gundam Wing BUT I own that Descendent gundam so hands off!  Read and relaxed.

Title: Gundam Descendent

Chapter Five:

"NICOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" As Athrun watches the Blitz Gundam exploded into ashes. (I've always wondered where were the leftover of the Blitz in the end.) Athrun then began to rage at Kira who was shaken as he looked at his hands.

"I kill someone, I kill someone…………" AS the Buster and Duel Gundam decided to raised for the water. "Nicol!"

"No, Nicol………" Athrun was about to attack the studded Kira, when the Archangel began to attack Athrun and his group.

"We deal with this later Kira Yamato…………Retreat!" The Buster, Duel and the Agies Gundam retreated into the water to the safety of the Bosugolof sub. "Kira, Returned to base."

* * *

In the Archangel

Everybody was congratulating Kira for the success of destroying the Blitz Gundam, (RIGHT!) but Kira had a huge, guilt eating him up. 'I killed someone……… today………' But that was pushed aside when Duo came running. "PAPA!"

Duo pounce on his father, who then held him an arm length way. "Papa?" Kira did not look at Duo in the face. "Don't come any closer, Duo………… Papa is a Killer now." As he put Duo down and was about to walk away, when Duo grab hold of Kira's legs making him fall face down.

"Duo!" The young brown head kid had a death grip on Kira's legs. "Duo, let go…………" Duo shook his head as tears ran down his face. "Papa, not killer. Papa did not kill anyone on purpose…………" Kira looked at Duo whose now sobbing. "Papa don't put all the pursuer on yourself, Papa sad, I too." Duo had crawled up to Kira's chest, sobbing as he hugged Kira. "It was never your fault papa, he was in the way…………"

Kira eyes widen. "Duo you…………" He looked down to see Duo who had cried himself to sleep. "Duo." A small smile appeared on his face, he had wonder how do Duo made all the sad things into happy things.

'Boy I'm tired…………I shouldn't had use that much energy, at least papa is not feeling guilty.'

* * *

In the Bosugolof Sub

"Sir, I found the Archangel." This got Yzak, Dearka and Athrun's attention, as the soldier explained the course the Archangel is taking.

"Today I'm going to make you pay………. Strike." Yzak mumble with rage, Dearka seems to agree while Athrun kept in silence rage.

"Lets go."

* * *

Back at the Archangel

Kira sat in front of the strike gundam with Duo sleeping by his side. "Tori?"

"Shhh………" As he stroke Duo, watching over him like a mother, but his peacefulness was destroy by the sound of the alarm. 'No, not now.'

"Everybody to your station! Zaft Attacking!" Kira hurry yet gentle carried the sleeping Duo whose sleeping like a log, and rushed towards his changing room. "Kira?"

Kira turned around to see Fllay standing a few feet behind. "Kira……… I……… I………"

"Sorry, I've no time to talk, I got to go. We talk when I returned." As he continue towards the changing room………

* * *

Outside, Aegis, Buster and Duel gundam were on their Gools. (Those flying things.) "Okay, I'm starting first!" The Buster gundam open fire at the Archangel, which barely avoid the blast.

Natarle ordered to open fire as well, asking Fraga to launch out the skygrasper, while Kira was on stand by.

" I'm going to shoot everyone of you Zaft down!"

* * *

When both sides saw their enemies, they started to open fire, Fraga was in a shooting gallery with the Buster, while the sky gets darker, and Kira was up against the Aegis and the Duel gundam.

Making Kira dance in the air as beams were shot almost at every direction, while Athrun was determined to kill Kira. He decided to make the archangel defenceless by shooting down their weapons.

* * *

Duo woke up in Kira's bedroom as the whole ship shook. "W-what's happening?" He look around his surroundings at first when…………

"No!! PAPA!!"

Quickly rushed out despite the shakiness to the control room. (Funny. Duo rush out, Fllay then rush in.)

* * *

"I'll never forgive you! For what you done!!"

Duel gundam was able to get close to Kira who jumped into the air, using his beam saber, but Athrun on the other hand had other plans…………like destroying the Archangel and damaging one of their weapons.

"Let me launch the skygrasper!!"

"Tolle…………"

* * *

Kira was really having a hard time with the duel using his rifle making a nice hole in the Duel's right leg also making Yzak lose his balance of his gool, but not without destroying Kira's rifle.

After defecting one gundam another appeared. "KIRA!!" Athrun kept on shooting till he was able to land Kira o one of the nearby islands.

"AHHHH!!!!!!!" Athrun was about to slice Kira if it's not for his shield. "Damn it!" A bloody war started between the two formal friends.

As the very damage archangel descended to an island, the buster gundam approaches. "You're in for it!"

"Not if I can help it!!" Fraga shot his beam into the Buster's gool. "Not good." The Buster quickly jumped off his good, Fraga was hot on his trail, joining his two guns together as he tried to shoot the flying bug (Fraga), which gave back his shot.

But then Fraga's skygrasper's wing was shot, while the buster lost an arm. "Shoot! Move, come on! I can't lose!" Dearka then look at the screen to see the archangel's remain weapons aiming at him. 'On second thought, I give up.'

* * *

Now back to the strike and the Aegis whose battle were going stronger and stronger, is that they are either kicking, punching or back to sward fighting.

"This is for Nicol………… You killed Nicol!" Athrun yelled in rage ashes transformed the aegis and tried to shoot Kira who again move away.

"Kira!"

When caught a glance of a skygrasper and the owner of that voice.

"TOLLE! No! Don't come any closer!"

But Tolle was deaf ears to Kira's plea, as he fire out his missiles at Athrun who jumped out of the way and boomerang his shield at Tolle.

'No………'

As soon it smashed into the cockpit, it killed Tolle instantly and the skygrasper exploded…………… "T-TO-TOLLE!!" On Miriallia's screen one of the boxes flashed 'Signal lost'.

"What?"

This made Kira go into seed mode and wildly attack the aegis gundam, in anger. "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!"

Duo who was making his way towards the control room, when a small pain, like a bee sting, stopped him in his tracks………… "Someone just died…………not enough energy to bring him back………PAPA!"

* * *

By the death of Tolle, Kira when in to seed mode and started to attack the Aegis gundam wildly, by slicing off it's right arm. That 's when Athrun when into seed mode as his gundam was losing power.

"I want……………to kill you!" Athrun separates Kira from his shield, which beheaded the Aegis gundam, then Athrun slices off the strike's left arm, which broke into his cockpit. "ATHRUN!"

"KIRA!" As he transforms his gundam and grab hold of the of the strike getting ready to fire at point blank rage, but as soon as his gundam ran out of power and the phase shift drains away he was powerless. "Shoot!"

He quickly actives the self destruct which gave him a minute to escape, when Kira saw Athrun flying away, something click into his head as a gasp escaped from his mouth.

"No…………I'm sorry Duo…………"

A single tear flow down his face, as the Aegis exploded along with the Strike.

* * *

Now on Miriallia's screen there are two signals lost. "Huh?" Duo finally reaches to the control room, but when the same pain returned more powerful then before. "P-papa………ug."

The pain is so painful that he stumbles into the control room. "Papa…………" Murrur quickly left her seat and to the fallen Duo. "Are you alright?" Duo grips his chest tightly. "The pain………… It hurts………papa……… Something happen to papa…" Miriallia quickly tried to contact either Kira or Tolle (If can.)

"Kira! Tolle! Please answer!" Everybody was in silence hoping that one of them will reply. "Tolle! Kira!" She watches the two 'Signals lost' flashes in front of her unchanged.

"What's going on?" It was Fraga on the screen. "We lost signal on the strike and the other skygrasper." Murrue said holding the shaken Duo, Fraga's eyes widen. At the background Duo could hear Miriallia screaming over the mid fro Kira or Tolle till Natarle stopped her, telling her to accept that they are both M.I.A. "Papa." Tears dripped down his face.

'If I don't watch you for a moment, everything when wrong………' The archangel's radar detected several Bogeys and other unwelcomers. " There are also three DINNs, they are 15 minutes away from where we are."

"Then we just fight them………" Murrue said, when Natarle stood up. "But we can't do anything, half of our weapons won't work." Then Fraga appeared on the screen again. "Let me go!"

"No, major your skygrasper is too damaged………… I can see it from here as it's right behind you."

Fraga looked behind and scratched his head. "Ha………ha………… I guess your right."

'I should have not landed it there…………'

As the archangel quickly leave the area before they become target practice for the enemies.

* * *

Soon the archangel had reached the Alaska base, while Murrue was soothing the now sobbing Duo when the phone rang.

"Yes."

"Captain, Major Fraga Keeps bugging me to fix his skygrasper and something about looking for Kira and Tolle." It was one of the workers in the hanger. "Thank you Murdoch, I'll be down there…………" Putting down the phone and make he way down with Duo in her arm. "We are going to see uncle Fraga." Trying to cheer Kira's son who was pretty quite.

"Major Fraga………" The blonde lutenit turned around sporting the captain of the archangel walking towards him with Duo in her arms. "You can't go out, I won't allow it."

"But those two could be alive…………"

"I can't let you go out there alone!" Putting Duo down as the two argued, Duo then spotted Natarle holding two boxes, deciding to follow her then listen to another two lovebirds. He saw her giving the two boxers to Sai.

"I want you to clear Kira's and Tolle's belongings."

"That's too early! We don't even know if they are really dead…………" Sai replied. "They are M.I.A, if you can't accept it you be the next one to die." Duo had heard enough as he was about to run when he saw a tan skin Zaft pilot with blonde hair walking down the hall way grumbling and mumbling.

When he spotted Duo staring at him. "Since when the earth forces, take in children as soldiers?" Duo's face did not have any reaction but his body does, he gave the blonde hair pilot a kick in the area that hurts the most and ran off.

'Idiot.'

* * *

Everyone on the archangel were terrible upset, first Miriallia was weeping at the lost of her boyfriend, Fllay was stun when she heard that Kira was on M.I.A.

Duo was running towards the hanger where they kept the gundams and the skygrasper, he was running towards the one with a cloth coving it. "Descendant………"

Although with the heavy cloth, a pair of green light blinked and a soft hiss was heard. Duo quickly climbed into the cockpit and sat on the seat, curled into a ball on the seat. "Papa………" Then there was a flashback of a man wearing a priest clothing smiling at him.

"Father Maxwell." Tears dripped down his heart shape face. "I've lost my family once, now I've lose another…………" Duo still remember what happen to his father when they landed on earth…………

* * *

FLASH BACK

Duo sat beside his fever father as he watch his father suffer in his fever dreams…………

"Kira!" Both Miriallia and Fllay rushed towards Kira who pushed the curtains and was now half dangling from the bed.

"Are you alright?" Miriallia asked as she checked the IV dropper while Fllay pulled the covers. "He soak in sweat, what are we going to do for him? Duo's eyes harden at Fllay, but he notice that his father had open his eyes but he wasn't in there. (Body here, mind somewhere elas.)

"All I know is, his fever wouldn't go down………"

"Where that doctor go?" Duo watch is silence as his father slept on.

Later

"So as I said despite his fever there's no infection or internal damage either, right now we can't do much more then give him liquid and lower his body temperature…………" Not want to hear any more while he wipes the sweat from Kira's face. (He snatches the cloth from Fllay)

"That's it?" Sai asked. "Well this is a first time to gibe treatment to a coordinator, I don't claim to be an expect when treating him. However what I do understand that their physical function are more better then ors, if I were you I worry to much about it………" As the doctor continues…………

"He may look that same as the rest of us but his…………" The words were drowned out as he continues to watch his father, but he did pick up a few things about his father's body. Making Duo feel like he been a lab rat under observation.

"Did you hear about the extreme temperatures in his mobile cockpit?" The doctor asked. "No, we didn't."

"Man, I'm sure that none of us will survived, this fever is nothing compare to some." Sai turned to look at Fllay as she and Duo were having a glaring contest.

"Fraga here, I'm coming in." As the doors open as the blonde hair lieutenant waltz in. "Old man Muu!" Only to be pounce by Duo, Fraga who then covered his mouth and place his finger onto Duo lips. "Shhhhh…………" Then pointed to Kira.

"Gomen." Duo then clapped both his hands onto his mouth, in a very cute way.

"Er……… Is there something I could know about?" Fraga asked. "I was taking sometime to explain…………" Fraga gave Duo to Sai who watches with a worried expression. "His abilities are more advance them us…………"

* * *

Kira slowly open his eyes to see his mechanical bird, Tori greeting him.

"Tori?" Then the Curtin was drawn open to find Duo's cheerful smile. "Papa! Your awake!"

"Yeah I'm awake, and all I need is a friendly face or a very cheerful face." As he was about to sit up, but if it hadn't for Duo who sat on his chest, making him unable to move. "You can't sit up yet, papa."

"Where am I by the way?"

"We are at the sick bay, they told us that your knock out when you landed on the ship." Duo got off Kira who had a big smile on his face. "So we must have landed…………"

"On earth, but in the middle of a desert is mot my idea………… TOO HOT!!!" Complained Duo, making his father giggle at Duo fanning himself.

* * *

"Really! Kira had awaken?" Miriallia asked. "Yeah! It just happens awhile ago." Tolle replied. "They think he's okay, so they're transferring him back to his quarters." Sai continued for Tolle who gave him a little shove.

"Fllay when over there to take his meals to him."

Then the door slides open to find a very happy Duo carrying two empty er………make that three empty trays. "Hey there little guy, what's with the sunshine?"

"So how's Kira or your father?"

"He so much better, he ate a lot and so fast, I even lost to him in the competition. Although the guy in white told him to stay in bed today………" Duo suddenly when silence when his place the trays in the sink.

"Is my dad that different…………from all of us?"

Both Miriallia and Tolle were now puzzled. "No, not that different kid." Tolle replied. "But I thought Fllay is with Kira?"

"Nope, she had gone over to Natarle who got herself into some trouble." Duo was able to grab two cups and started to fill it with water. "Duo, your father is a coordinator, people who ere born not normal, but upgraded…………" Duo slammed the counter as his eyes narrowed dangerous at the people in front of him.

"But…………but that didn't change that he's human!" Kira's classmates were shocked; they have witness Duo first blow up, finally realised what he did………… "I'll be with papa………" Rushing at of the room with the two cups.

"Duo……… He's still a kid…………right………" Kazui mumble to himself, "But did you guys notice? Duo is acting more then a kid, just now when he snapped. I thought I saw an angry man looking back at us." Miriallia told them what she just saw…………

* * *

As Duo walked slowly towards Kira's room………… "He's not dangerous to us, though we did found him in an unknown space port, he have a growing problem back there. He's now at least four years old, but have you also notice Duo is somehow very protective over Kira?"

"Now you say it, I remember Duo had snatch that cloth from Fllay and they both now hate each other………"

"They already hate each other Sai, didn't you remember Fllay pushed him into a freezer?"

"That could be an accident Tolle."

"Let's hope Duo don't get angry at us for talking behind his back, I rather forget we even had this conversation."

"Papa?" Kira looked up to see Duo standing at the door with a paper flower. "Papa, They asked me to pass this to you, they found it in your cockpit." Duo saw his father's eyes widen as Duo felt the feeling of guilty been washed over him. 'Dad?' Kira quickly stood up, Duo could see his father's hands shaking towards the paper flower, as he took it form Duo's hand. "Papa?" Duo then heard sobbing.

"That little girl, I couldn't save her." After that Kira dropped to his knees, while Duo rushed to his father. "Papa." Soon tears also flow freely down his face. 'It's not your fault.' Kira looked up and met Duo's crying face. "It's not your fault…………" The two hugged each other. 'It's going to be all right, father. I will protect you, that was my mission after all.'

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

Duo then closed his eyes as unable to hold the tears, letting them flow freely. 'I fail………… I fail…………'

**"I FAIL TO PROTECT MY DAD!!!!!"**

The scream was heard from almost every place and speaker of the Archangel, Duo lean back into his seat of the gundam descendant, he look at his side to find a black and red mechanical look-alike Tori, only bigger and sprout out two what looks like fins on it's head.

(I was at the megaman section when I thinking of the design……… Think Bass.)

Duo presses a button on its chest as the bird-like spring to life. "Mu!!" Then Duo put a small container into the black mechanical bird. "Herro, I want you to find my father, across the land, over the sea and into space. Do what you must, dad is alive I can feel him………but it's faint."

"Understood." The mechanical bird jumped onto Duo's arm as he open the gundam descendant door; the mechanical bird then flew into the air following Duo's order. "Mu."

"Stay with him or listen to him make sure he receive my voice recording…………" As Duo watches the black mechanical bird, Herro disappeared into the red sky. "Papa. Please come back, I need you." As he leans further into the seat as he closed his eyes to take a nap…………

As a tear some how escape from his eyes.

* * *

Part five completed. Now for those of you want to know about the catch story of the last chapter…………………………………… Sweatdrop

Turn around to look at the scrip. It's not completed, but I want to ask you guys or girls this, you want it in one shot or chapter-by-chapter?

Please answer them in your reviews.

Next chapter: almost like the animation, Duo is really missing in the next story, Wait, who that Gundam?

Please review. Thank you and have a good day.


	6. Part 6: Hells comes early

AN: I said this once and I'm going to repeat myself . . . . . . I don't own any of the character in this story on even the cute little baby. (I wish I could own him. . . . . ) This is a Crossover; with Gundam Wing BUT I own that Descendent gundam so hands off!  Read and relaxed.

Title: Gundam Descendent

Chapter Six: Hells comes early.

* * *

Soon the archangel had reached the Alaska base, they were asked to report everything that has happen starting from Heliopolis.

On plant, Kira was taken care by Lacus the day he was brought into her arms as he's now up and walking, he looks out at the water as it splash onto the river banks, thinking of the times he had on Heliopolis, but his thoughts then shift to the deaths of Tolle and Athrun, then lastly to Duo his adopted son.

"A penny for your thoughts? You seem sad." Lacus asked as she walks up to him, whose still looking into the water.

"I am, I've been thinking about the people I've killed So far …………… but how many more am I going to see people die?" Kira asked himself. "But I reassume you, you probably save many people." His eyes clouded at first but then his headshot up, he senses someone was watching them.

"Let's go for lunch…………" Dragging Kira away trying to lighten things off his mind, but unknown to them a pair of red eyes sitting far away from them………… "Mu………"

* * *

Back at the Alaska base……………

"So what do you think about this boy? Kira Yamato………" Sutherland asked the brown hair captain who stood up from her seat. "I've suspected Kira was a coordinator when he was able to modify the strike gundam's OS in just a few minutes, I don't think a normal student could have possibility done what Kira did………………"

"Then what do you think of him?"

"I was amazed by him." Sutherland continues to look over the report and replied that holding Kira and his friends was the right decision, the brief then shift it's attention to Mu and Rau fighting also questioning about Kira using the strike gundam's agni cannon, which DID some damaged Rau's CGUE and also making a hole in the side of Heliopolis.

He also says that the attack was led to Zaft's sense of urgency in a counter attack. "I Object! That's not what happen!" You should know who yell like this. "What's wrong to counter attack!" The captain asked.

"It's just unfortunate you got involved with a coordinator, the strike would have eventually performed will without a coordinator piloting it! Even he's a child, they are responsible for the current crisis we are in." As Sutherland continues to question all their actions also he pause the tape of a small yet noticeable picture of Kira holding a small boy wearing an earth force uniform. "And this, who in the name will let a child near a coordinator?"

Everybody dare not want to tell the councils that Duo is Kira's son so……… "That's my nephew sir, he was at Heliopolis when Kira happens to be babysitting him." Murrue lied as the councils and her crew kept silence. 'No way!'

Sutherland sighed, putting down the stack of reports. "Natarle, Fllay and Mu will be transferred."

"Why Fllay?" "As an Allster her words will move the public." Before leaving, Sutherland looks back at Murrue. "Also I want your nephew to join them." This broke almost everyone's' heart, knowing this is going to break Duo's heart more.

"They can't."

But there's a problem they can't find Duo, and also they have forgotten they have another gundam on board their ship………

* * *

"Let me go!" Natarle has dragged Fllay through the corridors. "Why do I have to leave!"

"It's an order from the headquarters, that we must obey." Murrue said before turning towards Natarle. "I thank you and hope we meet again, somewhere other them the battle field, also take of Fllay………" Murrue said her goodbyes. "I will………" Natarle grabs hold of Fllay who struggled as they leaving the archangel way behind them.

Murrue then turned towards Fraga. "To bad the kid is not here………Where ever he is I wonder did someone took him earlier."

"No, there is no way. They can't take Duo away from us, he needs us, and this is the last place to be near his father." Fraga placed his hand on her shoulder. "Do you really think he kid get caught easily? Duo is much cleaver then us and mostly special. I bet you he's still hiding in this ship, I'm going to miss the 'old man' from him." As he took his leave yelling. "Take care of him, while I'm gone. If you can find him."

The captain watches Fraga leaves as she holds back tears. "Fraga………"

* * *

Back to PLANT.

Kira again was looking out to the open waters, deep in thought also enjoying his freedom but only to snapped awake when Lacus came. "Kira, it's going to rain. Come let's go inside and have tea."

"Alright." But he then stopped as he scanned the area.

"What's wrong?" Lacus asked Kira whose still looking around. "Do you get the feeling of been watch?" Now Lacus is on alert as she joined Kira, she scanned the area when she spotted a pair of blood red eyes. 'Huh?'

The creature of the pair of eyes, spread it's white and black wings and flew into the higher part of the trees……… "It's only a bird………but since when birds have red eyes?"

Her question was answered when the very same bird flew from the trees and onto Lacus's head. "Oh, it's a mechanical bird, it look almost like Tori." Lacus gentle took the black mechanical bird down from its perch. "I wonder whose?"

"Kira Yamato." The bird spoke with its head facing Kira. "Me?" The bird then flew towards Kira and landed on his head. "Replaying voice record:" At first both Lacus and Kira were confused but later Kira heard a familiar voice.

"Herro, I want you to find my father, across the land, over the sea and into space."

Kira recognise the person of the voice record. "Duo………" This confused Lacus and she pretty shocked when Kira told her that Duo is his son. "You had a child at your age?" Kira told her the real truth before people start thinking that he had Duo when he's eleven………… "No, Duo is my adopted son, I found him a few months go in a space pod, he chose me as his father he was only a year old and that time, every month he will grow a year until he's five." Kira looked back into the water. "He somehow protected me………" Lacus hugged him and softly whisper. "Maybe later we could get him, besides I want to meet him." Kira at least smiled at the thought of Duo meeting Lacus as he let himself be lead by Lacus into the house before it rain. "Mu."

* * *

Back on earth, Murrue had been informed that the archangel will serve part of the Alaska's defence force till further notices, while Murrue was doing her duty as a captain. Sutherland had prepared and planed to use the Cyclops system as he left the headquarter far behind him.

* * *

While Kira and Malchio were having tea, with Lacus beside them playing with Herro and her pink Haro. When there was a soft ringing sound, at that moment Sigel decided to make his entry. "Yeah, what is it?" On the screen there was a blonde hair woman, one of the council member with a worried expression on her face. "Sigel! There's a problem, Patrick Lied about attacking Panama it's real location is at Alaska."

When Kira overheard this, he was so shocked that he dropped his teacup that broke. "Kira." Lacus rushed to Kira's side as she watches Kira in an intense pain………

'Duo.'

* * *

Back on Earth

"Where are we?" Fally looked at the designated submarine, while behind her Fraga and Natarle shook each other's hands before parting.

"So this is where we part………" Natarle nodded. "Hope to see you again Lt Fraga." The mobile armour pilot smiled and said his goodbyes before running off.

But later Fraga stopped in his tracks. "I think I forgot something…………" Turning back retracing his steps to who knows where…………… The alarm went off as ZAFT Forces approaches.

In the air GINNs, CGUEs and DINNs, while the BUCUEs attacks on the ground and GOOHNs and ZNOz in the water.

While the fight between Earth forces and the Zaft forces were fierce that unknown to them Rau took off in a different direction, with an evil smile on his face as he flies thought a waterfall and into a secret entrance. "So Azrael's intelligence was correct after all."

* * *

While a war is exploding on earth, Kira was looking out of the glass window. "Kira………"

It was Lacus who called him as he turned to face her, tears trailed down his face. "I have to go back……… Back to earth."

"But you know it's not going to end the war." Kira pressed his forehead onto the glass. "But I'll have to…………" Lacus sighed but kept a smile on her face. "Will you fight for Zaft again?" Kira shook his head.

"Are you going to fight for the Earth force?" Again the ex-strike Pilot shook his head. "I will neither fight for them." Lacus smile again and drag him inside, one of the servants held out a Zaft uniform. "Kira, wear this." As she passes him the red uniform, who had a curious look? "Get ready the car, we are going to Zaft's military base."

* * *

Back to earth, in an escaping submarine, Sutherland sat in his seat in front of him a odd looking box as he picked up the phone.

"Captain Murrue, here."

"Captain Murrue, I give you orders to defend the base………"

Murrue's eyes were wide open in shocked, that he wanted them to defend the base without defences, which means no fighter or mobile suits………

"Understood…………" She put down the phone, and sat on her seat. "Archangel Launch out!" The battleship slowly made it's way towards the exit………… 'They are exiting the base.' Amantery eyes looks out of a window.

While the Archangel was launching out, Fraga ran through the hallway when a familiar presence made itself known as he approaches the control room………………correction. An abandon control room.

When the mobile amour enter the room, he saw Rau studying something on the monitor, as if they both have a connection Rau pulls out a gun while Fraga dashed towards a desk and hide behind it.

"Mu Fraga, I'm so happy you're here but I really don't have the time to play with you." As the masked man left the control room, leaving Fraga to be shock on what was on the monitor.

"Oh my god, the Cyclops system…………"

(The rest you know)

* * *

Back at plant.

Lacus had taken Kira to the military base and into the hangar but to add more shock to his life when the light turn on……………

"A gundam…………how………"

"This is gundam freedom, the Zaft's latest suit, within corporate all the new technologies from the earth forces' gundams." Lacus explained to him.

"But why are you giving it to me?" Kira asked while Lacus just smile. "Cause you need it to do what you need to do." This causes Kira to smile back as he understood the meaning.

* * *

As Kira step next to the seat of the cockpit but before he could go on board it. "Lacus………"

"Humh?" Kira took Herro from his shoulder and gave it to Lacus. "Herro, I know you only listen to my son but please listen to me." The black mechanical bird's head when sideways like saying. 'What would that be?'

"I want you to protect Lacus, I got a feeling that something bad is going to happen……………"

The black mechanical bird looks at kira before saying. "Understood." Then it hopped out of his hands and into Lacus's. Kira then got into the cockpit of the freedom gundam and starts it up. "This systems is just like the strike's……………it also had a N-Jammer canceller…………" Kira mumble as he flew out of the hanger without attacking the GINNs if you count the slicing of the head or the arm.

As the freedom gundam flies by a shuttle unknown to him Athrun was inside looking at the gundam.

* * *

Back on earth, the earth forces were fighting back on inferior plans and tanks against Zaft mobile suits!

(Bad idea… BAD IDEA!)

Yzak flies around easily taking down the inferior planes and other fly stuff. "You bugs are beginning to bug me!"

* * *

Rau watches the battle with a pair of binocular as wick smile grew on his face. "Those fleet and the archangel are going to be sacrificial lambs for the Cyclops system. This is perfect." He said to no one before returning to the DINN's cockpit where an unconscious Fllay lay and took off.

"Too perfect."

* * *

Fraga finally reach the base's hanger but was shocked to see that half of the hanger was filled with wounded soldiers……………..

"Hey! Have anyone seen the commanders?" Before one of the soldiers could reply a CGUE and several DINNs attacked them, some even run over them. Ouch…

"AHHHHH!"

Fraga quickly run to a man who looks like he going to have a mental break down any minute. "Hey! Get everyone at least 10 Km away from………" Before Fraga could finish his sentences the man he was speaking to ran away screaming.

'And they call themselves soldiers, that one scream like a girl………'

Quickly he climbed into the cockpit of a plane, as he was about to take off, a GINN stood at the only exit. "MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" He pulls the trigger and fires a missiles at the Mobil Suit before flying into the sky…

* * *

On a Sub, Natarle curled herself in a ball when she overheard something that made her bones froze. "You know, whoever we left in Alaska will die………"

Natarle shoot up and yell in surprised. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Making the two whispering soldiers regret opening their mouths.

* * *

As Fraga flew he spotted the really damage Archangel. "Found it…" Although his hope been lifted when he found the Archangel was suppress, but his plane gotten damaged by a CGUE. "Shoot!" Fraga tried to contact the ship but he wasn't getting any response. "The only way is to making a crash landing…"

Making his plane fly in circles, he found a huge hole in one of the launchers and flew in and roughly landed into the hanger. Fraga had no time to chat as he jumped out of the crashed plane and towards the control room, not caring if people staring at him in aw.

* * *

"Captain Murrue!" The brown hair captain was shocked to see him, along with the other members of the ship. "Fraga what are you………"

"Now is not the time! You have to leave immediately, the alliance had set up the Cyclops system underneath the base, it will be detonated and disintegrate everything and anything within a 10 KM." The Captain's eyes widen with disbelieved. "Their plans were to lure Zaft and destroy them, as well as those who were left behind to fight."

Murrue was deep in though and in great shocked of what the commander officers' plans, he eyes harden with grief. 'We are just decoys……… then we don't need to stay at the battlefield.'

"Everyone, withdraw all fire! Leave the battlefield at least or more then 10 KM!" The captain ordered, while Fraga was up and going in the sky grasper with the strike's launcher parts.

'Old man…………… he returned…………… yes! At least there's some hope left!'

* * *

As the archangel turns around trying to escape, the duel gundam took that second to attack. "Oh no, you're not going anywhere!"

Yzak was about to pull the trigger when Fraga attacks the Duel, which force the duel to fire at Fraga who escape without a scratch, but can't say the same for the strike's launcher parts. "Shit!" Who then eject the parts before it explode.

While Fraga was busy with Yzak, the archangel was getting hit after hit from different types of Zaft Mobile suits and losing altitude.

'Damn, if e get out of here alive it be a miracle………' Murrue thought as the whole ship were shaken by the blast, but when she opens her eyes, it was as if hell decided to drop in…………

A GINN was standing in front of their windshield. 'Oh no.' Her eyes widen at the sight of it, the crew now either closing their eyes waiting for impact or leave their seats and run around like a chicken without it's head. 'We are dead.'

B.O.O.M!

A flash of green beam shot straight down, destroying the GINNs' machine gun.

Somewhere in the ship, a pair of amethyst eyes shot open in the dark………… "He's back…………"

"What the?" The person who's piloting the GINN looked up……… Bad idea………an unknown gundam with blue metal wings was flying straight down in full speed took out its beam sword and slices the GINN's head off.

Those who had their eyes glue shut, now slowly open to find themselves in once piece and facing a gundam's back. All of the crew were either shocked or speechless to say anything but there was one think in their head.

'Why is this Gundam helping us, or where did it come from………' As question was unspoken, the unknown gundam decided to cool down for a while also giving everybody a full free show of its shiny armour.

* * *

Back to the two who were in heat combat also stopped to see the unknown gundam who decided to uninvited dropped in………

"What's that?"

"Isn't that a Mobil suit?"

* * *

"This is Kira Yamato, I'll cover you while you escape!" Upon on hearing Kira's voice everybody's hears were lifted with joy that he's still alive. "Kira?" Miriallia whispers to herself. "That's Kira alright." Sai replied with happiness.

While some of the crew were happy, Murrue is still in shock. "Ki………ra…" But then was replied with a relief………

Before Kira could say any thing, more GINNs decided to do some target practice out of Kira. "Hm…" As he when in to seed mode, he then set his targeted which came out as small orange dots on a circular monitor (Reminds me of Gundam Zero's system.) Firing at the GINNs but only damaging either the heads or their weapon.

BOOM!

"WHAT IS THIS?" Yzak asked himself, seeing that the unknown gundam destroying about let's say five GINNs in one shot………

* * *

"Captain Murrue, what are you doing? Hurry and escape!" Murrue woken for her shocked state and force her mouth to move which fail for that first few words. "The earth alliance is going to use the Cyclops system which was set up underneath the base. It will detonated and disintegrate everything!"

The last part she had to force it out, Kira was a little shock. "What?"

"They are using us as a decoys and there are going to be bloodshed with in 10 KM! Kira could you open a channel to the earth and Zaft forces?"

"I could try!" AS he tap a few button on the keypads before taking off again. "Zaft force, Alliance force retreat at once!"

"What?" Once of the Zaft force captain spoke out in puzzled.

As Kira explain about the Cyclops system, he fires his plasma and rail cannons only blowing off the heads and arms of the GINNs. "All troops please cease fire!" Kira yelled throughout his mike. "EVACUATE the area now! I repeat GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"

"What that guy doing?"

"Isn't he's the enemy?"

* * *

Then suddenly the electricity started to spark under the earth force's headquarters making the earth shake by it power. The Cyclops was active as machines; mobile suits or people within 10 KM were bust into nothingness.

Screams were echoed as one by one Cyclops systems took down some of the Zaft members and some of their own.

Fraga flew away from the bloody mess, is his sky grasper turning his head to see the destruction and mumbled. "To sacrifice even your own……… Damn it!"

"IS THIS HOW THE EARTH ALLIANCE FIGHT!" The blonde pilot yelled o no one as the archangel's engines when on full power, Kira's purple eyes watches the area went up in smoke. "Damn it, they're actually going to such lengths just to win this war?"

While Kira was asking no one, he didn't know that he almost got himself caught when an unknown gundam, coated red, blue and white appear out of no where grab hold of Kira's freedom gundam as he spread out it's pure golden metal wings………

"Who………… who are you?"

His only answer was a green glow from the unknown gundam………

TBC

* * *

I'm VERY SORRY for not updating it soon, I wouldn't say I'm lying but I've lost the whole document on the 'Gundam Descendent' and the 'Gundam Descendent 2'

Hate it, Love it just review it……… no flame…


	7. Note

This is a note!

I'm sorry for those who are reading my fanfics, but something came up and wasn't able to use the computer, as I lost my entire chapters in my other laptop.

As I need to rewrite the chapter and also its my last course of animation arts. Seriously, you don't want to go there unless you can don't sleep for weeks. 

I be writing again soon… keep you fingers cross.

Again

I'm sorry, I write….. type as soon as I can..

Forgive me.


End file.
